


В его розарии запах мирта

by LermEn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Deviant behavior, Difficult Relationships, Drama, Forbidden Relationships, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Kink, M/M, Psychology, Quarrels/conflicts, Romance, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Tragedy, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LermEn/pseuds/LermEn
Summary: AU. Тони приезжает в провинциальный город из солнечного Лос-Анджелеса, чтобы впервые в жизни увидеть Питера Паркера. Мальчишку, которого он лишь однажды мельком разглядывал на старых потертых фотографиях в присланном ему незамысловатом альбоме. Он даже лица его не запомнил. Но он запомнит. Обязательно запомнит. Тогда, когда повернуть назад уже будет нельзя, когда впервые тонкие пальцы бездумно и умело сыграют на его сердце менуэт, это лицо останется с ним в выражении надуманного укора: «пап».
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Пусть я никогда

**Author's Note:**

> В каждом фэндоме должна быть подобная работа, so go for it  
> 80-все. Питеру 16, Тони - 37
> 
> НЕ закос под Набокова. Но некоторые набоковские мотивы имеются.  
> Будет больно, но сладко. Промиз.
> 
> (Я буду гореть в аду вместе со Старком.  
> P.S. И вы вместе с нами^^)

У Тони было два «поздно». Первое, когда он поддался на уговоры Мэй Паркер, и второе – когда собственной рукой всё же постучал в дверь старого обветшалого дома, стоящего на покатом сыром холме. Между этими «поздно» ещё много маленьких, точно таких же «поздно», как, например, то, что он поддался на уговоры с долей любопытства, или то, что он, несмотря на это, достаточно беспечно отнёсся к тому, куда он едет, а там и прочие, прочие, прочие маленькие точки невозврата.

А после этого как щелчок по носу – словно в назидание.

Он его не замечал. Мальчишка, разлегшийся животом на своей кровати и цепкими пальцами неосознанно мявший страницы какой-то пёстрой тонкой книжонки. Его профиль был размыт тёплым полумраком комнаты с тусклым огоньком настольной лампы. Чудная картина чужого беспечного отрочества. Чуть приоткрытая дверь открывала обзор не на многое, но на вид (лишь на вид) хрупкая фигура целиком вмещалась в щель, если податься вперёд.

– Он немного занят сейчас, делает уроки. Пойдём, – Мэй осторожно обогнула его со спины в узком проходе коридора. – Чувствуй себя как дома.

Тони отлично знал, что это стандартная дежурная фраза, и подходила она только людям, при этом умеющим притворяться, что им нравится тот или иной человек. Мэй Паркер не умела.

Дом был стар. Он был той катастрофой, которая проявлялась в мелочах, плохо видных невооружённому глазу. Тони заметил это ещё сразу, как только посмотрел на рыхлеющее крыльцо и бедную прихожую, где его встретила усталая женская фигура. В целом тут было неплохо, если отбросить прихотливость и просто допустить мысль, что иногда людям нужны всего-то мягкий удобный диванчик, шум барахлящего старого телевизора и отсутствие гудящего за окном большого города.

Тони несколько осмотрелся, прежде чем его по-хозяйски настойчиво усадили на стул и налили немного вина. Он представлял эту встречу именно такой: отчасти неловкой и отчасти суетной, а Мэй – о да – суетилась. Словно она всегда это делала, только теперь, когда Тони переступил порог их дома, стало сложнее справиться с накатившим волнением. Что ж, Тони оставлял это право за ней. Честно говоря, на тот момент он сам не был уверен в необходимости происходящего. У них имелся скомканный разговор по телефону и бутылка вроде бы недурного вина, и у Тони были достаточно смутные ощущения.

– Как оно, в Лос-Анджелесе?

Должно быть, ей трудно было начать разговор с самого важного, поэтому Тони позволил себе подыграть:

– Жизнь – она везде жизнь, Мэй, – уголки его губ дрогнули в лёгкой принуждённой улыбке. – Ты сказала, что я нужен вам. Что-то по поводу… – он замедлился, не зная, какое слово подобрать, – парня, кажется.

– Ты знаешь, зачем ты здесь.

– Нет, не знаю. И не знаю, чем закончится твоя идея навязать мне этого… пацана. Мы с ним совершенно чужие люди. Ты хочешь денег? Я дам вам их. Это не проблема. И это будет мой максимум.

Мэй вздохнула тяжелее, чем, вероятно, хотела.

– Я понимаю, мы с тобой плохо знакомы, и хотя я не в восторге от всего того, что я помню о тебе, ты единственный, кто может помочь нам. Мы переживаем тяжелые времена, – бокал оказался в ее руке как раз вовремя, чтобы можно было отчётливо проследить мелкий тремор. – Деньги нужны нам точно так же, как и твоё влияние. Питер хороший мальчик, просто… я работаю, работаю без выходных, он здесь совсем один, сам по себе, а я…

– Хочешь, чтобы я забрал его себе? – Тони прищурился.

– Это исключено, – в ее тоне появилась внезапная резкость. – Даже если вы немного сблизитесь, я не позволю, чтобы это случилось. Да, я сама попросила тебя о помощи, но если я замечу, что ты пытаешься отнять его у меня, я откажусь от твоих денег. Ты все эти пятнадцать лет ни разу не позвонил и не написал, ты даже не поинтересовался, как он, кто он. Глупо думать, что я дам тебе полную волю.

– И это более чем оправдано. Всю жизнь мы были слишком далеки, и я предпочту, чтобы так и осталось. Вообще.

– Вообще – не совсем то, что мне нужно. Возможно, я звучу очень противоречиво, но я всё же попрошу проявить… участие. Совсем немного. Я не прошу о большем и не хочу этого большего. Но раз ты здесь, раз ты приехал, Тони, – Мэй с надеждой едва подалась вперёд, – значит, тебе не всё равно, значит, тебе это нужн…

– Максимум – мне интересно.

– Называй это как хочешь.

– Он хотя бы знает, кто я?

– Нет, он… – Мэй остановилась, глядя ему за спину и на мгновение замирая.

Холодок отчётливо пробежал по каждому позвонку Тони, и едва он начал поворачивать голову, резко одернул себя и застыл. Его словно остановило нечто извне.

Он не мог объяснить себе этот иррациональный страх _увидеть_ , но тот был силён, воистину силён. Однако придать непринуждённость своей позе «вполоборота» было легко, и Тони услышал, как остановились в несколько метрах от кухни тихие шаги совершенно босых ног.

– Питер, милый, ужин скоро будет готов. Сходи, приведи себя в порядок.

Долгое молчание. Тони почувствовал, как чужие цепкие глаза с интересом впились ему в спину, но на самом деле это было не более, чем мнительная догадка, в которую поверил стеснённый неловкостью разум.

По лестнице быстро застучали чужие пятки.

– Ты даже не посмотрел на него.

– Так какой он? – Тони резко сменил положении, словно этим сбрасывая с себя её прямолинейную реплику. – Сам по себе. Расскажи мне.

Мэй смягчилась.

– Питер, он достаточно… сложный ребёнок.

– Хм, – коротко протянул Тони.

– Но он хороший. Очень хороший.

– Мальчишка? – он помог ей подытожить противоречивое описание и нисколько не удивился, когда она медленно, вдумчиво закивала.

– Такой же мальчишка, как и все.

На самом деле Тони был честен перед собой – он хотел ещё раз взглянуть на этого «мальчишку», взглянуть прямо, не из-за двери, не между делом, а целенаправленно. Конечно, он не почувствует никакой той-самой-связи, но он не врал, говоря, что ему интересно посмотреть в глаза своего <i>взрослого сына</i>. Нелепое нарекание; тем не менее любопытство будоражилось велением крови.

Когда он увидел его – _Питера_ – в первый раз, пока Мэй закрывала за ним дверь на непослушный скрипучий замок, он увидел лишь чужого ему юнца, юнца в нелепых узких цветастых шортах, короткой синей футболке, задравшейся до поясницы, и с вороньим гнездом на голове, топорщимся в разные стороны золотым лоснящимся пшеном. Его причудливая тонкая губа была закушена в остром чувстве ребячьего предвкушения, глаза увлечённо горели, и уж что-что, а это явно были не уроки.

<tab>Питер. Что за имя такое – Питер? Тони всегда казалось, что его сын должен носить имя какого-нибудь Себастиана или Александра, но вот не вписывающаяся в его представления истина – есть Питер, Питер с фамилией Паркер, и они связаны той связью, которую Тони даже при всем желании не мог сразу ощутить. Возможно, он не хотел ощущать; возможно, просто не был готов. Это не меняло того факта, что находясь здесь, он чувствовал себя несколько уязвлённым. Но уже было поздно — во всех смыслах.

– Про меня говорите?

Это был голос. Смешной до ужаса, но с той интонацией, какой говорят люди, точно знающие что, как и когда говорить. Отражалась в нем, тонком и громком, нить хрипотцы, и вот она, эта нить, мгновенно впивалась в сознание и заставляла слушать, словно у этой короткой, чуть насмешливой фразы должно быть продолжение.

Тони хотел обернуться, но справа от него уже мелькнуло быстрое щуплое тело.

– Питер, я же сказала тебе привести себя в порядок.

Забавно. Забавно то, что издалека эти шорты казались нелепой смесью тугой джинсы, вездесущих строчек и стеблей незатейливых жутких цветов, но на самом деле это нелепая смесь тугой джинсы, вездесущих строчек и рисунка шипастых кактусов. Ядовитых, должно быть, приметил для себя Тони, точно позволил себе дать оценку чуть шире, чем просто этим самым шортам.

– Какая разница, – Питер с готовностью уселся на своё, судя по уверенному непоколебимому виду, место и незаметно оттянул от паха тугую плотную ткань. Со стороны Тони всё было прекрасно видно.

Мэй стушевалась, но не стала заострять внимание на равнодушной реплике.

– Знакомься, это Тони Старк – наш гость на сегодняшний вечер. Он…

– Твой новый бойфренд? – почти невинно спросил Питер, попутно отправляя в рот кончик вилки с зажаренным белком.

Мэй покраснела.

– Нет, Питер, Тони просто…

– Так значит, вы не трахаетесь?

– Питер! – от того, с какой пронзительностью она вскликнула, у особо чувствительных могли бы лопнуть перепонки. – Немедленно прекрати.

Тони смотрел на него, смотрел, смотрел, смотрел и понял только одно – тот действительно ждал ответа.

– Нет, Питер, – как можно мягче и непринуждённее ответил он, – мы с Мэй старые коллеги.

Так, словно в стенах этой кухни только что не прозвучал бестактный провокационный вопрос, Питер принялся уплетать кривую глазунью и запивать каким-то соком. Сам Тони ещё не притрагивался к еде. Рядом стоял бокал красного вина, который ассоциировался с один местом, в которое Тони хотел сейчас попасть – домой, где его ждали бутылка замечательного Шардоне, ворох документаций на столе и, быть может, пара расслабляющих звонков по домашнему телефону с редкими друзьями или переписок в его любимых традиционно-желтоватых конвертах.

Через семь-восемь минут относительно напряженной тишины Тони понял, что на самом деле не всё так плохо, даже интересно. Интересно наблюдать, как рука Мэй чаще лежала на бокале, чем на вилке, и как спокойно Питер перегибался через стол, чтобы достать соль и прочие приправы, хотя мог просто попросить передать её ему.

Мальчишка был похож на Мэри. Особенно той преждевременной морщинкой на лбу, что едва заметно рассекала кожу между часто сведённых в мимолетной хмурости бровей. И тем, как он держал вилку. И тем, как искоса смотрел на него, Тони.

– Так ты один из этих? – не прошло много времени, как он поднял на него прямой взгляд. – Ну, зарабатываешь много денег.

Тони нашёлся сразу же.

– Что меня выдало?

– Не знаю, – Питер пожал плечами. – Просто похож. Ещё у тебя крутой прикид, как будто бизнесмен.

– Это заблуждение: «крутой прикид» бывает не только у бизнесменов. Хотя ты не ошибся. У меня есть… так сказать, малый бизнес.

Непонятно, действительно ли Питеру было интересно, или он затевал эту пустячковую болтовню, чтобы потом, как сейчас, едва ли слушать, переключившись на торчащую ниточку из футболки.

– Я сейчас приду, мальчики, – Мэй встала из-за стола, улыбнувшись. – Общайтесь.

Только она скрылась в коридоре, произошло нечто, чему Тони не мог дать разумного объяснения по крайней мере несколько секунд: наспех вытерев рот салфеткой после сока и с грохотом отложив вилку, мальчишка вскочил со своего места и с порывистой готовностью, словно действительно планировал это очень долго, уселся Тони прямо на колени.

Рука моментально обвила шею, а пытливый взгляд упёрся точно ему под подбородок.

– Красивая, – произнёс он, задевая пальцами нить серебряной цепочки. – Сразу понравилась.

Тони не знал, что ответить. Только ощущал, что чужое любопытство (если это было действительно оно) в какой-то момент перестало быть чем-то неосязаемым. Вот оно, вполне себе осязаемое – с длинными тонкими пальцами, тёплой кожей, дыханием персикового сока и, как оказалось, ужасно неусидчивое – до боли в бёдрах, подвергшихся незатейливой пытке острых седалищных косточек.

– Да, она… Если хочешь, я могу отдать её тебе.

На несколько секунд Питер задумался, словно решал, нужен ему столь щедрый презент или нет, но отмахнулся от этой мысли так же быстро, как от всего прочего.

– Нет, – он помотал головой, и вторая рука для пущего удобства легла на его плечо лёгкой пташкой. – Но вчера у меня был день рождения.

– Да? И сколько же тебе? – на этом вопросе Тони ощутил странный волнительный ком в горле.

– Вчера было пятнадцать, – ответил Питер. – Теперь шестнадцать. Почти сутки как шестнадцать, – он пронзительно впился глазами в глаза Тони, и – ради всего святого… – разве можно быть такой заведённой бесперебойной батарейкой? Потому что Тони очень отчётливо ощутил, как на нём всласть поёрзали, да ещё и стали смотреть так, словно Тони тут единственный интересный объект из всех присутствующих. Потом Питер, словно ожидал этого плавящего время и пространство молчания, сузил и без того узковатый разрез век. – Нравлюсь?

Осоловело Тони облизнул пересохшие губы.

– Что?

– Говорю, – повторил он спокойно, – нравится здесь?

Впрочем, ответить Тони не успел: едва послышался приближающийся стук женского каблука, в Питере словно сработал реактивный рычаг. Быстро и предусмотрительно кинув взгляд на коридор, мальчишка схватил стоящий напротив Тони бокал вина и неаккуратными глотками осушил его ровно до половины; наспех отер рот тыльной стороной руки и со скрипом скользящих по полу ножек стула приземлился на своё место.

Зайдя, Мэй подозрительно покосилась.

– Прости его, Тони. Он может быть несколько… неуправляемым.

Питер достаточно красноречиво посмотрел на неё в ответ.

У Питера с его тётей складывались довольно сложные отношения. Тони заметил. Не то чтобы у него было желание лезть во всё это, но трудно не давать оценку чему-то, что происходит прямо на глазах. Мэй он помнил смутно – та была совсем девчонкой, когда он завёл с Мэри ту яркую непродолжительную… Назвать произошедшее интрижкой было бы затруднительно и кощунственно даже для Тони. Это было что-то бурлящее, свежее, порывистое, местами немного драматичное, но судьбоносное (теперь-то уж точно в буквальном смысле). Такое не длится вечно, но запоминается надолго, как первое впечатление о чем-то дерзком и светлом. С Мэй они повстречались тогда же, и она оказалась как раз тем случаем, когда люди не меняются. Некоторые яростные, принципиальные женщины на самом деле слабы, не имеют должной толики влиятельности, которая необходима. Смотря на Мэй во время ужина, Тони видел лишь это. А потом он видел этого мальчишку – Питера.

Питер умел быть демонстративным. Он умел быть таким, какой не умела быть Мэй. Тони чувствовал себя так, будто вторгся в чужую семью. Недалеко от истины, потому что для него они такие же чужаки, как и он – для них. Безвозмездно «одолжить» им немного денег не входило в список больших проблем, что до всего прочего… Возможно, если бы у него имелись эти шестнадцать лет, проведенных с ними, или проведенных с ними хотя бы изредка, всё могло бы быть по-другому, вероятно, он бы даже почувствовал с мальчишкой эту кровную связь. Но ведь у него не было этих шестнадцати лет. И не то чтобы он об этом жалел.

Ему постелили в старой комнате Питера.

Стягивая свой душащий костюм, Тони усмехнулся. Питер. Питер, Питер, Питер… Должен ли Тони сказать хотя бы «извини», должен хотя бы почувствовать его скребущее присутствие на языке? Нравственного долга ради. Потому что робкими потугами он пытался возродить то настойчивое ощущение, которое обычно полагается ощущать в такие моменты, но вся незадача этого самообмана заключалась в том, что Тони очень хорошо разделял навязанный вымысел от подлинных велений сердца и разума. Нужно ли было это «извини» им обоим? Или, быть может, вполне достаточно представиться друг перед другом безо всякой лжи. Тони встанет перед ним, положит руку на это птичье жилистое плечо, посмотрит в глаза и скажет: «я твой отец».

Бред.

Тони решил не думать обо всём этом лишний раз. Нет, не запрет мыслить о чем-то (что всегда действовало с точностью до наоборот), а с лёгким сердцем пустить всё на самотёк.

Ночью спустившись вниз за стаканом воды, он не смог не остановиться возле комнатушки, где горел тусклый ночник.

Пожалуй, она отличалась от всех, что Тони здесь видел – эта комната. И не потому, что сейчас в ней напевало-потрескивало радио приглушённым тихим переливом, и не потому, что она единственная не погрузилась в общий домашний мрак в столь поздний час. Дело в этой заметной, по-детски кричащей принадлежности. Она как печать. Со стен на Тони искоса – так же, как и он на них – смотрели яркие разномастные плакаты, потёртые вырезки из журналов и газет. Письменный стол небрежно завален всякой канцелярской ерундой: погрызанные на самых кончиках карандаши, тонкие тетради в книгах вместо закладок… Отчего-то создавалось крепкое нерушимое впечатление того, что всё это интересовало задравшего на стол ноги пацана в последнюю очередь.

Тони усмехнулся. А шорты уже другие.

Эти были чуть пошире и подлиннее. Самые обычные, с какими-то машинками, такие, в которых любой мальчишка постесняется показаться на глаза, потому что они слишком мальчишеские своим слишком-мальчишеским-рисунком.

Тони смог рассмотреть Питера лучше, даже лучше, чем когда тот был совсем вблизи и устраивал его коленям проверку на прочность. За тщедушностью тела скрывались витые жгуты тугих мышц. Особенно примечателен был плавный переход маленькой крепкой задницы в рельефную поверхность молочного бедра, а дальше – вниз, пока не наткнёшься на холм твёрдой икры, очень опрометчиво помеченной мелкими царапинками то и дело проходящихся по ней искусанных ногтей.

Красив как чёрт. Тони никогда не подумал бы, что из него, него самого когда-то сможет получиться что-то такое, да и вовсе было глупостью думать об этом сейчас, когда перед глазами, покачивая мысками в темно-фиолетовых махровых носках, находилось это – нечто свежее, чистое и как будто внезапное, точно откровение. В сердце зашевелилось что-то сродни гордости, а потом она так же быстро потухала, и Тони просто смотрел.

Питер и правда был нещаден к своим ногам. Его куцые ногти самозабвенно чесали оставленные комарами покрасневшие зудящие точки, на мгновения создавая мираж бело-красных узких полос на светло-персиковой, почти безволосой коже. Его лицо при этом, до того выражавшее неопределенную степень скуки, расслаблялось, глаза закрывались, губы приоткрывались – не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы услышать вылетавшие оттуда тонкие облегчённые выдохи.

Тони все же случилось выпить стакан воды, про который он едва не забыл, и бессонница немного поутихла. В кровати, закрывая глаза, он чувствовал некоторое расслабление, но мысли в голове не прекращались. Тони вдруг обнаружил себя посередине жизни в доме людей, про которых никогда и не думал и не хотел думать. Все те несколько лет, на протяжении которых он знал о Питере, были для него забиты совсем-совсем другим, и он думал тогда: «Питер Паркер? Что ж, интересно. Пускай живётся ему, раз так вышло». Его мнение на этот счёт не поменялось и теперь, но в душе скреблось ощущение, что момент, в котором он сейчас очутился, будто был выбран им самим подсознательно. У Тони всегда была насыщенная жизнь: пара друзей, пара хороших коллег, своя небольшая компания, которой он посвящал всё свободное время, дом, где не раз оказывались шикарные девицы и парни под невинным предлогом заглянуть на один-другой бокал мартини. Круговорот достатка. Только лишь достатка. Вроде бы человек всегда стремился к нему? И всегда будет, пока стремиться к чему-то другому не станет слишком поздно. Тони приехал сюда как бы между делом, чтобы всего лишь помочь старой знакомой, сестре его первой любви, а наткнулся на несколько сотен вопросов, которые почему-то не задавал себе раньше.

<tab>Его грудь распирало каким-то неприкаянным жжением, революционным, взывающим к чему-то, а засыпал Тони уже с его утихающим зыбким остатком. Сон тяжелый, на грани яви и блеклой фантазии, прервался сразу же, как только разум продрался сквозь эту тягучую поволоку, уловив звуки.

Он разлепил веки.

Плавная тень покачнулась на нем, упершись коленками по обеим сторонам его бедер, и вполне ощутимая и реальная рука юркнула за эластичную резинку его нижнего белья.

Питер смотрел прямо на него.

– Что за… – вероятно, Тони разбил бы себе лоб о возвышающуюся над ним худую грудь, но твердая ладонь решила, что его расслабленное сомлеющее после сна тело останется лежать в ворохе подушек и одеяла и толкнула его назад.

– Тш, тихо, – шикнули на него и бескомпромиссно продолжили то, чем планировали заниматься до этого. – Не спрашивай. Молчи.

И словно утверждая свое намерение, мальчишка покрепче припаял коленки к матрасу. Тони пораженно застыл, как чека за секунду до того, как ее отпустить.

Его голос осип.

– Пацан, ты явно что-то переп…

– Не беспокойся – Мэй проснется еще очень нескоро, я позаботился об этом. Не переживай, – ладонь предусмотрительно снова толкнула его в грудь, когда Тони всерьез, но все еще плохо соображая, вознамерился скинуть с себя это наглое тело, – я частенько так делаю. Чтобы не доставала.

– Господи.

– Я видел, как ты смотрел на меня. Знаю, что подглядывал, – с этими незамысловатыми словами пальцы, дразнясь, погладили низ его напряженного живота. – И я давно сделал тебя твердым. Ты просто очень долго просыпался.

– Это тебе не шутки, – Тони хотел прозвучать грозно, со сталью, как умел, и резко приподнялся на локте, но вдруг оробел, поняв, что промахнулся в интонациях на несколько октав.

– Я не говорил, что шучу, – в темноте могло показаться, но на мгновение нахмурившиеся брови красноречиво описывали некоторое удивление. – Ты так смотрел на меня, и я сразу понял… Разве ты не хочешь? – Тони резко втянул воздух, когда холодная юношеская рука схватила его ладонь и порывисто прижала к своей талии. Футболка задралась. Тони почувствовал тёплую молодую кожу под непослушными пальцами и совершенно, совершенно ничего не мог сделать. Его накрыл стыдливый озноб.

– Господи… – повторил он.

– Ты хочешь меня, – Питер склонился к его лицу, так, что ежевичный аромат съеденной до этого жвачки опалил щеки и губы. – Только это имеет значение.

«Он же мой…» – Тони прикусил себе язык, в этот момент отчаянно желая пустить себе хотя бы каплю крови, но секунда-другая – и под этим настойчивым, почти неумелым напором в его голове зазвенело только чёткое: «только это имеет значение».

_Только это имеет значение._

Это то, как Тони жил всю свою жизнь – потакать своей сиюминутной блажи. Это то, как он продолжает жить сейчас, и не было ни малейшей причины начинать жить иначе. И мальчишка… Мальчишка так красив, так похож…

О, за секунду до своего грехопадения Тони даже не оправдывал себя. Боялся, но не оправдывал. Так поступают слабые люди без воли, и единственное, что вертится в их голове в момент раболепного касания к запретному эдемовскому плоду – «это будет стоить того».

_Только это имеет значение._

С большей вероятностью они больше никогда не увидят друг друга; мальчишка забудет о нем и будет жить дальше, так же как и Тони будет вынужден забиться-забыться в рутине бесконечного рабочего дня в омерзительно-роскошном Лос-Анджелесе.

Он не спрашивал себя, почему так легко сдался, когда его рука, едва ведомая мальчишескими пальцами, перешла рубеж тонких ребер, неосознанно, плавно задирая ткань еще выше. Он мог бы сказать, что его застали врасплох (что было совершенно верно), он мог бы сказать, что в исключительно хорошем смысле является человеком без стереотипов и вполне логично считает, что одна кровь не значит семья или хотя бы мало-мальское родство. Он мог бы привести множество примеров из истории, мог бы вступить в полемику и выйти из нее победителем, потому что на самом деле нет ничего страннее и индивидуальнее природы человеческого чувства, но сейчас из оппонентов был только он сам, и он сказал себе: «только это имеет значение».

С собственным обречённым стоном Тони, как одурманенный, подтянул это тело к себе поближе.

Первое прикосновение – смазанный отпечаток зудящих в желании губ к бледной шее. Секунда – и Тони прижался к этому месту крепче, прикрыв глаза. Он касался его так, будто всеми возможными способами возносил агнца на заклание перед тем, как собственноручно очернить его жертвенным убийством, но если в этой метафоре и была доля правды, то другая доля – то, как сильно, вплоть до помутнения, его вело с возможности оставлять свои неуверенные печати на этом нежно-розовом пергаменте и ощущать ртом каждую мышцу, каждую косточку.

Где-то там наверху Питер судорожно выдохнул.

«Да» – звенело у Тони в голове, «да, я захотел его, как только увидел» – признавался он сам себе, но теперь делал это смело, так, как будто посылал всё к черту. «Да» – слитным движением руки он обхватил тонкую поясницу и горячечно впечатал в себя; «да» – вдохнул тёплый полусладкий запах; «да» – не помня себя, вжался в подрагивающие разведённые бёдра; «да» – каждой клеточкой тела впитал неумелое прыткое движение навстречу.

Питер не обманывал, когда говорил, что сделал Тони твёрдым. Ему было любопытно, как этот шестнадцатилетний мальчишка, обманывающий тётю с уроками и ведущий себя как каприз во плоти, смог сделать это своими неловкими, немного костлявыми руками. Тони хотел бы видеть это воочию. Налюбоваться вдосталь. Ему казалось, что каждое своё слово или действие Питер роняет налегке, играючи, а остальные вторят этим его действиям, как какому-то постулату, или это он, Тони, забылся в происходящем настолько, что обезумел.

– Можешь не нежничать, – раздался этот смешной звучный голос, и опьяненный разум расценил это как разрешение к действию.

Он потянулся к футболке. Сначала. Это был рубеж, который нужно просмаковать как можно дольше, потому что дальше – первозданная естественная нагота. Питер смотрел на него чуть сощуренными глазами, точно подначивал, но губы его были поразительно безмолвны. Тони раздевал его, касаясь кончиками пальцев, словно в ритуале идолопоклонения, когда хочешь коснуться божественного, но не смеешь. Питер едва ли был божеством, однако сейчас, именно в этот момент он представал для Тони в образе чего-то немыслимого и тем самым неповторимого – когда ещё он сможет насладиться молодым, предлагающим самого себя телом? Под одеждой Питера оно оказалось гибким и развитым. Тони помнил, как снимал её, попутно прикладываясь губами к миллиметрам постепенно открывающейся ему кожи. Едва он утвердился в своём окончательном желании, едва он дорвался – Питер, как в самый первый раз, подтолкнул его в грудь, и томно посмотрел на него сверху вниз:

– Не двигайся.

Тони обмер. Прижался, едва дыша, к подушкам.

Питер даже не собирался избавлять его от футболки и нижнего белья – смело, даже высунув кончик влажного языка от старательности и будто бы любопытства, приспустил его трусы, полностью оголяя бёдра с напряжённым потяжелевшим членом. Тони потребовалось баснословное терпение, чтобы просто лежать вот так, под открытым дерзким мальчишеским взглядом. Ещё больше ему потребовалось воли, чтобы понять, что всё это действительно происходит.

Питер сидел на нем, без футболки, без штанов и без совести, и это было прекрасное зрелище. Аккуратный, развитый для его возраста член покачивался в такт нетерпеливым ерзаниям, и когда Питер склонился вниз, Тони задержал дыхание, потому что это было мгновение до того, как на его губы, робко и порывисто, опустились чужие.

Совершенно вразрез действиям целовался Питер как последний школьник: он не знал, куда деть свои губы, куда деть свой язык, но Тони нравилось, нравилось, черт возьми, и нравилось, как при этом крепко и целеустремленно Питер зажимал его между своих бедер, проезжаясь узкой маслянистой ложбинкой по его члену, словно зная, что так, вот так нужно.

Был ли Питер опытен? Возможно. Скорее всего. Юность богата на подобного рода эксперименты. От одной только мысли о том, что его обнимали какие-то другие, чужие руки, Тони становилось… немного дурно. Он так юн и, как все в юности, наивен и отчасти ведом; с ним могут сделать что угодно, ведь многие падки на таких как Питер – на цветущую весну в их глазах, на целомудренную чистоту их тела, с кем бы это тело уже не было. Тони почувствовал этот мимолетный укол, и следом все мысли выветрились из головы. Упоенно вылизывая мягкий рот, он понял, что Питер действительно смазан – понял, когда голыми клетками кожи прочувствовал каждый потаенный миллиметр, повторяя собой каждый изгиб и дурея от того, как жарко и горячо между этих бёдер.

– Ты… – он хотел спросить, не кажется ли ему, но задохнулся после сочного поцелуя, не в силах произнести что-либо ещё.

– Да, – ответил Питер. – Я подготовился для тебя. Ты можешь потрогать меня там.

Святые угодники.

Питер с легкостью говорил всё это либо из бесстыдства, либо из присущей всем подросткам непосредственности. А может, и то и другое, и всё вместе это отрезвляло и снова пьянило одновременно.

Тони облизал свои губы и нырнул рукой ему за спину.

О, как мягок и податлив был упругий обод маленьких трепещущих мышц под его пальцем. Сначала он коснулся едва-едва, позволяя себе предвкусить, а затем протиснул маленький щепоть в блаженную узость.

Питер с удовольствием вздохнул.

– Боже, Питер, – по-настоящему обреченно простонал Тони, разумом всё ещё сопротивляясь этому безумию, но телом уже полностью, бесконтрольно сдавшись.

Он впервые назвал его по имени, и от этого в груди словно что-то заныло, словно он позволил себе стать с мальчишкой ещё ближе, только лишь обратившись к нему – пускай сбивчиво и исступленно.

Питер не был образцом искусного любовника: весь его запал – это нетерпеливость, каприз и немного глупости, и это сочетание по щелчку вызывало в Тони помешательство. У него были разные любовницы и любовники, но таких – никогда. Он никогда не держал подростка за бедра, помогая ему насадиться на свой член, никогда не позволял настолько вести, но в Питере было столько прыти… Он никогда не подавлял <i>ненужные мысли</i> во время того, как удовольствие прошивало всё тело из-за человека, с которым одновременно связаны те, <i>ненужные мысли</i>.

Питер отпихнул его руку.

У Тони закатились глаза. С неумолимой уверенностью Питер опустился на него и, выпустив изо рта слабый вздох, замер.

Дальше – туман.

Тони помнил, что даже оставаясь лежать в вынужденном бездействии, все равно был требователен и нетерпелив. Он будто сошел с ума, сошел с ума добровольно, открестившись от внешнего мира и всего того, что будет, когда это кончится. Но это не кончалось, кажется, целую вечность.

Питер наслаждался собой. Это было видно. Ему нравилось доводить Тони до обморочного припадка, усиленно сжимаясь и замедляя движение взмокших от пота бедер. Тони дотягивался до них, дотягивался до груди и даже до шеи. Но лицо, лицо, которое хотелось обласкать пальцами и поцелуями, было словно намеренно далеко и смотрело прямо на него в ответ, выжигая и прожигая.

Питер помог себе рукой, протестующе шикнув сквозь стон, когда Тони потянулся своей. Чтобы сорваться в блаженное ничто им двоим не потребовалось так много времени и усилий. Усилия потребовались, чтобы прийти в себя и осознать, что это искушение на самом деле было мимолетным, прошло как за одну секунду, и что Тони сорвался в него, всегда будучи человеком волевым и даже твердым.

Он провел ладонью по лицу, и в это время Питер, уже свесивший ноги с другой стороны кровати, обернулся через плечо, словно внезапно что-то осознал, и с неопределенным выражением замер:

– Ты что – кончил в меня?

Впрочем, он будто и не нуждался в ответе; потянулся за своей футболкой на полу и отер ею свой живот.

Он больше ничего не сказал. Не прикрыл двери. Тони долго лежал без движения, без мысли, только подумал мимолетно, что на его футболке осталась жемчужная клякса, когда посмотрел вниз.

Мысли пришли потом. Немного гнетущие, вязкие, но Тони едва ли о чем-то жалел. Конечно, заснуть он больше не мог, хоть послеоргазменная истома и охватила всё тело, поэтому он сделал то, что обычно делают люди, когда у них бессонница – встал и покинул душную комнату.

Ноги сами привели его к спальне Мэй. Должно быть, она действительно очень и очень крепко спала? Тони не исключал вероятности того, что Питер и правда частенько что-то подсыпал ей – какой-нибудь безобидный сонный порошок или чем там орудует молодёжь, которой надоело занудливое влияние взрослых. Но Тони должен был проверить наверняка.

Дверь в спальню была закрыта наглухо. Тони осторожно открыл ее – благо, не скрипела – и вошёл внутрь.

Мэй спала. Одна ее рука покоилась на подушке, вторая – на животе. Как минимум, у Тони будет уже одно придуманное оправдание, если она проснётся, поэтому подходить совсем близко он не боялся.

Спала она точно крепко. Лишь для того, чтобы удостовериться и с чувством выполненного долга вернуться в постель, он приложил пальца к ее пульсу на шее и уже отстранился, чтобы развернуться и уйти, как замер вполоборота, непонимающе уставившись на свою руку.

Ни отзвука пульса.

Он посмотрел на неё внимательнее.

Не может быть.

Леденея всем нутром, он еще раз прижал пальцы к шее и совершенно точно, совершенно наверняка ничего не ощутил. Лишь слабый всполох, если только ему не мерещилось. В легком приступке паники он взял ее за запястье, пытаясь уловить хотя бы какой-то гул жизни под кожей.

В дверях он заметил застывшего с вопросительным взглядом Питера и выпустил безвольную руку.

– Что ты ей подмешал?

Тот все ещё стоял на пороге и на удивление испуганно молчал, не понимая, что происходит.

– Я спрашиваю, – отчеканил Тони, медленно надвигаясь вперёд, – что ты ей подмешал?

– Я не… – признаться, Тони впервые видел на этом лице смятение. – Обычное снотворное. Она сама его… – он помедлил, неуверенно подойдя к кровати. – Что случилось?

– Ты только что остался сиротой. Совсем, – конечно, Тони кривил душой, но какая к черту разница, когда перед глазами лежит бессознательное и, кажется, мертвое тело? – Сколько ты ей подсыпал? Отвечай.

– Всего лишь чуть больше, чем она сама!.. – в запале Питер панически подался вперёд, точно пытался доказать свою искреннюю невиновность. – Я не впервые делаю это, такого раньше…

– Мне всё равно. Где эти таблетки?

Питер выглядел бледнее холодного сумрака, в котором они находились.

– Это порошок, – неуверенно поправил он и рукой указал в сторону прикроватной тумбочки. – Там.

Маленькие пакетики с логотипом оказалось просто распознать. Тони повертел их в руках – обычное лекарство. Сильное, но достаточно распространённое в массах.

Питер позади стоял ни жив, ни мёртв, а Тони просто понятия не имел, что делать. У него был мальчишка, неподвижное тело на кровати, какая-то фармацевтическая дрянь в руках и…

Тони нагнулся, заметив под кроватью что-то необычное. Это был шприц. Пустой шприц с собравшейся на кончике прозрачной каплей. Рядом валялась сомнительной принадлежности колбочка.

Он встал и продемонстрировал их Питеру.

– Ты знал, что она принимает наркотики? – выжидающе он тряхнул этим почти перед его лицом. – Знал?

– Нет, не знал. Не знал, я не… Чёрт, – Питер вцепился в свои волосы двумя руками. – Я знал, что она часто пьёт, сильно пьёт, но не это. Что теперь будет? Чёрт...

– Будет то, что я вызываю скорую помощь и сваливаю из этого дурдома.

– Нет, стой! – Питер болезненно вцепился в его руку, заставляя остановиться. – Ты не посмеешь сделать это. Они притащат с собой полицию. Ты... ты же меня подставишь! А я не хотел всего этого, не хотел…

– Мне плевать.

– Тогда я скажу им, что это ты сделал!

На этот раз Тони уже развернулся сам, почти что пораженный услышанными… дерзостью? подлостью? нахальством? <i>испугом?</i>

Питер запальчиво продолжил:

– Я скажу им, что это ты подсыпал ей эту дрянь и приставал ко мне. Как думаешь, кому они поверят – ребенку или взрослому мужику, который оставил это? – он порывисто оттянул ворот своей футболки, обнажая оставленное губами покраснение на ключице.

Тони зарделся в подкатывающей ярости.

– Ты слишком наивен. Мою невиновность докажут парой экспертиз, если конечно ты не продумал чего-то наперед, но ты не продумал, не так ли? – увидев вытянувшееся в отчаянии лицо, он усмехнулся. – Так я и думал.

– Нет, прошу, – мальчишка обогнал его и вцепился взглядом, руками так, словно вместе с этим цеплялся всей своей опростоволосившейся душонкой. – Прошу тебя. Они ведь… они заберут меня, понимаешь? Они лишат ее прав, а меня отправят в какую-нибудь омерзительную вонючую дыру, в которой я буду вынужден жить до моего совершеннолетия. Я не виноват, что она… она же наркоманка?..

– Была, – безапелляционно поправил его Тони. – Была наркоманкой. Твоя дорогая тётя мертва, мертва, слышишь? И советую тебе поскорее осознать это, осознать прямо сейчас, потому что тебя так или иначе заберут в омерзительную вонючую дыру, в которой ты будешь вынужден жить до своего совершеннолетия. Все слезы и муки совести будешь изливать уже там. Даже при всем желании я не смогу тебе помочь.

<tab>Какое-то время Питер стоял, опустошённый и поражённый этой новостью. Его рот был неестественно сжат в тонкую линию, глаза широко открыты.

На мгновение он отвел взгляд, а потом поднял его, полный полубезумия и какой-то мысли.

– Нет, ты можешь, – произнес он. – Ты можешь мне помочь. Забери меня.

Тони едва не рассмеялся. Нервно и панически.

– Забери меня. Подальше отсюда. Как будто меня никогда не было. Тебе же ничего не стоит, так? Если нет, я все равно сбегу из этого места, но разве ты готов оставить меня? Город маленький, они знают каждое новое лицо, ты так или иначе попадешь под подозрение. Останешься до приезда скорой – соучастник, уедешь – соучастник. Разница в том, что ты можешь уехать отсюда, забрав с собой ходячий раскрытый рот. Ты сказал, что в итоге у них все равно ничего на тебя не окажется, так чего тебе стоит?..

Своим сбивчивым монологом он почти говорил «ты пожалеешь, если не поможешь мне». А ещё это также было действительно отчаянное, слёзное «помоги».

Тони оказался сбит с толку.

Разум вопил о том, что нужно действовать последовательно и совершенно спокойно, потому что в произошедшем действительно не было его вины, но Питер – а заодно и его, Тони, мнительность – навязчиво нашептывали о многих маленьких, но важных нюансах, которые могли создать кучу проблем.

Ему хотелось рвать и метать. Разбить что-нибудь об стену. Чуть позже он почувствовал явное желание хорошенько встряхнуть эту катастрофу напротив за его хиленькие плечи и как бы ненароком их сломать, но ноги целенаправленно уже вели его в свою комнату.

Вещи собирать недолго. Пара мелочей.

Питер хвостом увязался за ним, наблюдая поспешные сборы.

– Ты не можешь так со мной поступить.

Кажется, он был в секунде от того, чтобы показать своё настоящее состояние, напуганное и совершенно растерянное. А ещё громкое, потому что его смешной голос истерично взлетел на пару нот.

– Ты слышишь? Слышишь, черт возьми?

Последними в сумку шли часы, оставленные Тони на тумбочке. Он закинул их поверх запасных футболки и домашних штанов. Осталось только переодеться.

– Ты. Не можешь. Меня. Здесь. Оставить!

Произошло ужасное. Точнее, чуть не произошло ужасное по мнению Питера, когда он позволил себе с силой развернуть Тони на себя и встретил просто убийственный, пронзительный взгляд.

Эмоции на мальчишеском лице изменились молниеносно. О, прямо сейчас Тони был бы рад положить рядом с телом ещё одно. Но он не мог. Не мог.

– Закрой рот и собирай вещи.

Что ж, возможно, у судьбы будут все основания, чтобы заставить его пожалеть об этом, возможно, он действовал не совсем обдуманно и взвесив лишь половину доводов, не беря в расчёт другую. Возможно. Но когда в один миг всё стремительно летит под откос, действовать приходиться так же стремительно.

Питер уставился на него, не веря своим ушам. Впрочем, дважды ему повторять не пришлось — через пятнадцать минут Питер ждал его возле входной двери с одним рюкзаком на плече, а с другим – в руке. Всё было готово.

Тони чувствовал себя странно, садясь в свою «Шевроле» с незваным гостем на соседнем сидении и с почти полным отсутствием какого бы то ни было плана. Он знал только то, что никто из не виноват наверняка.

– Попрощался?

У Питера, хоть он и старался не показывать этого, были раздражённые, повлажневшие глаза.

– Я не хотел этого. Она сама виновата. Если честно, – добавил он мрачно, – я никогда не любил ее. Вечно меня дергала.

Тони молчал. То, что осталось в доме – осталось в доме. Сейчас нужно было сделать первый шаг правильным, и Тони знал, каким он будет.

Минув городок, он остановился возле ближайшего таксофона и анонимно оповестил медицинскую службу о том, что какой-то женщине, проживающей по такому-то адресу плохо. Про себя он, конечно, нервно усмехнулся – мертвецам плохо быть не может, но и в свою очередь он не мог сказать, что там-то и там-то лежит уже остывающее тело женщины, случайно смешавшей снотворное и героин. Это вызвало бы подозрение.

Тони перестал понимать себя. Жизнь не раз заставляла его балансировать на грани – за тридцать семь лет многого повидаешь. Но тогда было всё… не так сумбурно? Тогда, если он вдруг терял голову от происходящего, он знал, почему ее терял. Или по крайней мере просто приходил к осознанию потом. Что двигало им сейчас?.. Он бы сказал, что просто движется по более-менее безопасному течению из всех возможных и как бы ненароком забыл бы, почему он вообще на него свернул – он просто-напросто не знал ответа.

Мальчишка на соседнем сидении склонил голову к окну, погружаясь в беспокойный сон.

Как минимум, у Тони было одно «поздно», и оно случилось ровно шестнадцать лет назад, а шестнадцать лет – слишком большой срок, чтобы молить время обратиться вспять.

Глупо даже пытаться.


	2. не был для тебя тем

Наверное, это странно – в один миг обнаружить, что вышколенная привычками жизнь постепенно, кирпичик за кирпичиком, съезжает по наклонной вниз. Даже страшно. И на самом деле немного по-идиотски, потому что еще ничего не произошло, а Тони, как заправской чрезмерно чувствительный писака, уже перевел в целую метафору то, что обычно скрипящая лишь единожды половица под его ногой, скрипнула второй раз – ровно вслед за ним.

Они с мальчишкой переступили порог его квартиры.

Тони провёл с ним в машине около пяти часов и, по-хорошему, уже должен был привыкнуть, что за ним – метафорически, конечно – тянулась его персональная удавка. Но он не привык.

Они переступили порог его квартиры двадцать минут назад, а вся моральная реабилитация Тони с тихим всплеском лилась на донышко хрустального стакана. Возможно, он знатно накручивал себя, но это осознание не спасало от панических мыслей и совершенно невыносимой, внезапно открывшейся на фоне всего этого мигрени.

– Пожалуйста, – устало и раздражительно произнёс он, – ничего здесь не трогай.

Питер пронзительно посмотрел на него в ответ и продолжил экскурсию по квартире все с таким же невозмутимым выражением лица.

– Круто у тебя тут.

Конечно, круто – все это было нажито непосильным трудом, потому что Тони с детства зарубил себе на носу, каким человеком нужно себя воспитать, чтобы в середине жизни максимум беспокоиться о том, хватит ли ему на ещё одну квартиру, а не о том, не посадят ли его в детскую исправительную колонию – в ее начале. Это довольно язвительный и жалящий намёк в сторону Питера, и Тони это понимал. А ещё он понимал, что Питер всего лишь пацан, и единственный корень зла, который в нем был – обманывать тетушку, да и то потому, что родительница из неё, должно быть, просто ужасная. Была.

У Тони имелся план. Естественно, он имелся. Единственное, что было в нем неоднозначного и туманного – собственное отношение к нему. Тони давно хотел устроить себе отпуск в какой-нибудь далекой глуши вроде той, откуда родом Питер – только более… благополучной. Какой-нибудь милый уютный городок, полный благородных пережитков прошлого наподобие исключительной привычки любезничать на улице с людьми в немного клишированной манере или, например, святого отсутствия тотального технического прогресса, который происходил сейчас почти повсеместно. Взять туда с собой Питера, чтобы «схоронить» его на всякий случай на какое-то время – вполне логичный ход мыслей и почти не абсурдный. Абсурдным было то, что Тони, по вине своей «сердобольности», думал об этом из-за него и ради него – мальчишки, который был ему никем. Многие сказали бы, что он кривил душой, и не ошиблись бы. Просто он не хотел об этом думать; достаточно уже одного того, на что он собирался пойти.

Так вот, в который раз прокручивая план в голове, очень сложно становилось не воспринимать его как побег или попытку спрятаться. Мера предосторожности, нервно усмехался он про себя.

Он долго гипнотизировал поверхность стола, прежде чем наконец встать, пойти из зала в кабинет, неплотно прикрыть дверь и взяться за трубку телефона.

Питер шлялся где-то там.

– Я слушаю.

– Пеп, это я.

– Тони? – с явственной радостью голос на том конце трубки подскочил. – Ты уже вернулся?

– Да, я… Слушай, Пеп, – Тони прижал трубку ближе к уху, нервничая. – Помнишь, ты предлагала мне съездить в дом твоего покойного отца в Аризоне? Развеяться, отдохнуть от Лос-Анджелеса… Все ещё в силе?

– Да, конечно. Но ты уверен, что хочешь больше суток провести в городе с численностью населения в восемнадцать тысяч человек? Там кроме древнего кинотеатра и подпольного казино никаких развлечений.

Тони улыбнулся.

– Вполне сойдёт.

– Отлично, – ответила она. – Так как ты съездил? Как ощущения… от знакомства?

– Послушай, Пеппер, я… – он замялся, даже застыл сам собой, не зная, с чего начать. – Честно говоря, мне нужна ещё одна услуга. Ты ещё не потеряла связь с Наташей?..

Дверь в одно мгновение тихо скрипнула, впуская явно не слышащее о тактичности и раздражительно любопытное нечто под метр семьдесят два, которое принялось осматривать кабинет как ни в чем ни бывало, но Тони был слишком взволнован вполне ожидаемым смятенным молчанием.

– Зачем тебе понадобились фальшивые документы?

Вопрос ударил в лоб, но, возможно, оно было и к лучшему.

– Они не мне, это… – он быстро метнул взгляд на Питера, вопреки просьбе ничего особо не трогать продолжающего совать свой нос по всяким антикварным коробочкам. – Это не для меня.

– Господи, Тони, во что ты влез?

– Все в порядке – просто необходима небольшая подстраховка.

– Пообещай мне, что потом я не найду тебя в могиле вместе с человеком, который тебя в это втянул. Пообещай мне. Сейчас же.

Тони вздохнул. Мысль о могиле была абсурдной, но от неё холодок пробежал по спине, пересчитывая каждый позвонок.

– Обещаю.

– Ох, Тони… – Пеппер повторила его вздох. – Я поговорю с Наташей, она наберёт тебя через полчаса. Ключ от дома лежит в подвесном фонаре на веранде. Я буду ждать твоего звонка, слышишь?

– Я тебе обязан.

– Не говори глупостей, – она отмахнулась. – Береги себя.

Тони стало откровенно боязно класть трубку, потому что это означало остаться с Питером один на один, а это было тем чувством, о котором он не мог сказать что-то однозначное. В машине он вел себя смирно и, Тони бы даже сказал, смиренно, поэтому за все короткое, но определенно яркое время знакомства такое поведение Питера для Тони стало самым предпочтительным из всех других. Конечно, память говорила о совсем другом, через раз картинками высекая на прикрывающихся от усталости веках четкое видение чувствительного гибкого тела на нем, приоткрытых губ вблизи его лица и совершенно безукоризненного умения сводить с ума. Видел Бог, что на утро того же дня он хотел вежливо попрощаться с Мэй и уехать. Но план и желание – штука гипотетическая.

– Думаешь, ты бы добился всего этого, если бы остался воспитывать меня?

Тони перевел взгляд широко распахнутых глаз в сторону – Питер медленно прохаживался вдоль широкого высокого стеллажа с многочисленными наградами и с особенным чувством провел пальцами по благодарственной грамоте за вклад в науку.

– Прости, что?

Питер наконец обернулся и с обескураживающими спокойствием и непринужденностью повторил вопрос:

– Я спросил, добился бы ты своих достижений, если бы остался воспитывать меня. Было бы у тебя все это, если бы ты не бросил маму, – он вернулся к изучению хрупкой серебряной статуэтки и продолжил говорить как бы между делом. – Должно быть, все было бы по-другому.

Тони свято поверил, что собственное сердце начало замедляться.

– Ты…

– Конечно, я все знаю, – глаза Питера почти закатились, но, вероятно, он был не в том настроении, чтобы выражать «это-же-очевидно» чем-то, кроме слов. – Я знаю, кто ты. У Мэй есть плохая привычка разговаривать по телефону и не закрывать дверь. Была, – он на мгновение остановился, заметно нахмурившись и даже передержав паузу на какой-то особой тоскливой ноте, а потом оклемался, словно сбросив с себя непонятное наваждение. – Все взрослые почему-то думают, что дети наивны и ничего не поймут, но мы понимаем.

– Господи-боже… – Тони закрыл лицо руками, чувствуя, как его начало трясти.

– Что? – невинный голос стал приближаться, и он был точно искорка, стремительно ползущая к концу рокового фитиля. – Ты удивлен? Или, может, тебя смущает то, что ты сделал со мной?

Озноб, мандраж, острое чувство головокружения накатили разом, и Тони уже не понимал, шептал ли он бесконечные «Господи-боже» вслух, или это его разум постепенно скатывался в безумие. Он резко одернул руки от лица и наткнулся все на тот же плоский живот в очередной нелепой футболке. Питер стоял вплотную.

– Можешь не переживать так сильно, честно. Мы ведь «совершенно чужие друг другу люди», да?

За цитатой явно подслушанного их с Мэй разговора Тони увидел издевку, но сейчас в Питере ее не было ни грамм. Только тонкая мальчишеская пятерня сверху вниз потянулась к его спутанным волосам в непонятном жесте дешевого милосердия.

– Убери руки, – Тони хлестким движением отстранил их от себя и поспешно встал, ощущая, насколько сильно рокочет в груди от невыносимого, до адовой трясучки, гнева. – И я не бросал твою мать, понятно?

Зачем и почему эта реплика сорвалась с его языка – туман. Она была нелепа, словно только за это он и смог зацепиться из всего произнесённого. Это волновало его в последний момент, но он не мог даже помыслить о том, чтобы сорваться и, глядя в лицо напротив, сказать: «как ты мог?», потому что вполне справедливо получит в ответ издевательское «как _ты_ мог?», однако Питер, казалось, вообще не беспокоился по этому поводу. Они оба не беспокоилось, только разница в том, что Тони был удивлен увидеть Питера в этой ситуации б _о_ льшим злом, чем он сам.

– Что ж, как славно, что ты в это веришь, папочка.

– Не называй меня так.

– Ты прав, – кивнул Питер, – это нелепо. Но я благодарен тебе, что ты не оставил меня хотя бы на этот раз.

Глаза Тони расширились. От злобы, от шока, от того, что тот всё ещё продолжал с филигранным мастерством укалывать его, оставаясь при этом образцом бесстрастия.

Он вылетел из кабинета.

Потребность побыть одному ещё никогда не была так сильна. Тони не запирал дверь и не делал всего того, что делают выведенные из себя люди, а просто на несколько минут тихо умер на собственной кровати с привкусом поражения на языке. Что ж, в баталиях «один на один» Питер умел побеждать.

Тони раньше никогда не общался с подростками в таком избыточном – а это было именно избыточное – количестве и уж тем более никогда не общался с подростками из неблагополучных семей, которые недавно лишились единственного родственника. Вероятно, эти дети обижены, напуганы, но больно хватают острыми зубами как окрепшие щенята. Тони не брал себя в расчёт, как оставшегося у мальчишки теперь уж точно единственного родственника, но посадив того в свою машину, он подписался под словом «о т в е т с т в е н н о с т ь», и оно определённо доставляло не так много радости. Возможно, ему стоило быть терпеливей. Что бы там ни было, а Питер обыкновенный малолетний пацан – ни больше ни меньше, и терпение – как минимум то, что Тони обязан был проявить. Проявить к ним обоим.

Он задремал с этой мыслью. Проснулся он от телефонного звонка, раздавшегося из кабинета.

Как оказалось, Питер позволил себе ответить и только осторожно покосился в сторону Тони, передавая ему трубку.

Это была Наташа. Их договоренность без преувеличения можно было назвать дорогостоящей, но заключенной на баснословно комфортных условиях. Наташа спросила, насколько это срочно и предложила прислать человека на то место, где Тони планирует «залечь», и сделать всё необходимое прямо там в течение пары часов. Тони мог себе это позволить и согласился без особых раздумий и с лёгким сердцем. Они не собирались прятаться в самом преступном смысле этого слова и даже не собирались прятаться вовсе. Документы – лишь подстраховка для Питера, который – это было видно – желал сжечь все мосты. Тони будет продолжать заниматься своим бизнесом, как обычно направляя свою маленькую прибыльную конторку через верную светлую голову Пеппер, которой доверил бы свою жизнь, Питера запишет в местную школу, хотя Мэй как-то упоминала, что по каким-то причинам он значился на домашнем обучении. Всё это не проблема. А потом, через какое-то время, когда Питер более-менее приживётся на новом месте, Тони с чувством выполненного долга покинет его и иногда будет присылать n-ную сумму денег на прожиточный минимум, пока мальчишке не исполнится восемнадцать. Ну или до какого там возраста тот себе выцыганит. Не самый дурной план.

Собрать вещи было проще простого – Тони всегда знал, что брать с собой на долгосрочный отдых. Пожалуй, слишком долгосрочный на этот раз. Питеру со своей стороны не о чем было беспокоиться, в его двух рюкзаках должно было поместиться все ему необходимое, и потому в какой-то степени Тони мог вздохнуть спокойно.

Машину он взял свою – одну из самых неприглядных, чтобы уж наверняка спокойно доехать до Аризоны: шесть часов по его подсчётам как минимум.

Они остановились лишь один раз возле магазинчика у дороги, чтобы прикупить перекусить и заодно посетить уборную.

Питер был скромен в выборе, а может, просто ничего не хотел, поэтому Тони купил только пару пачек сырных снеков, два пирожка и бутылку воды. Всю дорогу они ехали молча, но Тони не мог подавить интерес и заодно навязчивый голос разума попытаться хоть как-то вывести их отношения на более дружелюбный и спокойный лад, когда Питер с толком и чувством начал пить из этой самой бутылки, плотно обхватывая губами стеклянное горлышко и не роняя и капельки.

Тони не мог не спросить. Вполне очевидная ассоциация натолкнула его на другую – ту, что он иногда видел, когда прикрывал глаза и невольно вспоминал.

– Где ты всему научился? – подождав, пока тот допьёт, он уточнил. – Ты выглядишь весьма… опытным.

Видимо, Питер не уловил его ассоциацию с бутылкой, но понял, о чем речь и тут же принял невозмутимый вид.

– Я большой мальчик. Могу себе позволить.

Прошла ровно одна секунда вполне безмятежного сосуществования, и именно в этот момент Питер решил уточнить. В его глазах словно острым лезвенным росчерком что-то дразняще блеснуло.

– Я… играюсь с собой.

Тони сжал руки на руле.

Он сделал это против воли, против внушенной себе равнодушной манере поведения, и все это тем более пошло крахом, учитывая то, что произнося все это, Питер смотрел точно на него и продолжал смотреть сейчас. Не боясь? Без стеснения? Чувствуя свое превосходство? Играя на нервах? Упиваясь автоматической реакцией смущенного сознания? Тогда Тони задал свой вопрос совершенно без задней мысли, лишь интересуясь, откуда подростки сейчас знают и умеют больше, чем взрослые, но не ожидал провокации. Токсичной, ядовитой. Тони наверняка мог ответить, зачем он это делал – все подростки «токсичны» в силу юношеского максимализма; кто-то больше, кто-то меньше, – но на ум приходило только одно – это же Питер.

Он мог бы спросить у него что-то более отвлеченное, но время их знакомства составляло всего ничего, и из всех связывающих их тем под слишком жестким табу не находился только тот факт, что они переспали. Потом Тони понял, что это было большой ошибкой и ошибкой было не пытаться хотя бы немного убедить себя, что ему не понравилось.

Тони Старк не умел обманывать себя.

До городка они доехали ближе к позднему вечеру. Дом Тони нашел, скорее, по счастливой случайности, нежели ориентируясь по карте – нужный адрес попался на глаза, когда машина дугой огибала окраину.

В голове Тони поселился туман. С момента, как он зашёл в дом, с момента, как встретил первое утро в его стенах, что-то заскребло, истомило его изнутри. Это ощущалось, как разверзающаяся бездна, и как у любой бездны, у неё не было даже начала, только многомерная пустота. Он вскользь подумывал о том, что слишком много всего произошло за последнее время и это придавило его, пригвоздило накрепко.

На следующий день, когда приехал человек от Наташи и по окончании вручил им по «корочке» – Тони тоже решил перестраховаться – всё совсем пошло не так, и Тони не мог объяснить себе, что именно.

Он напился. В этот день, который сердце почему-то посчитало обозначением чего-то будто фатального, он просто напился. Безбожно и совсем не так аристократично и со вкусом, как умел, а сидя на кровати своей новой комнаты и хлебая из горла почти залпом.

Он терзался – вот, что происходило на протяжении всех этих дней, а теперь, как полагалось, переживал самый пик этих терзаний. Но самым отвратительным было то, что легче от этого ему отнюдь не становилось. Мысль цеплялась одна за другую; это как со слезами: проронишь одну – и потоп неизбежен.

Тони смотрел на фотографию Мэри со студенческих лет, которую зачем-то взял с собой вместе с давно присланном Мэй альбомом.

Как она была красива – Мэри. Тони уже и забыл. Он смотрел-смотрел, зарывался-зарывался с головой в горсть сожалений, которую носил за пазухой слишком долгое время и которую теперь мог испить, потопив в собственных нескольких скупых слезинках. Он так и не пришёл на ее похороны. Он должен был прийти. Не потому, что когда-то они были вместе, а потому, что она была светлым человеком, несмотря на то, что они переживали разные времена и познали друг друга со всех, даже самых малоприятных сторон.

Что у него осталось от нее? Что у него осталось от нее светлого? Только фото, которое он обессиленно выпустил из рук, не в силах снести ее улыбающегося, но извечно бойкого взгляда. Он знал, что они не смогли бы быть вместе и дальше, такова жизнь, таковы обстоятельства, и они оба даже не думали роптать на это. Расстались без обид, тепло и тоскливо, обещав писать и звонить друг другу иногда… Классическая блажь.

И вот теперь, на заре жизни, он пил и вспоминал все то, что было им упущено, то, какой бы могла быть эта жизнь, не будь он заядлым трудоголиком с очерствевшей душой. Мэри не дала бы ему зачерстветь. Не дала бы.

Дверь в комнату со скрипом приоткрылась.

Пьяный и сгорбившийся, он увидел только бледные босые ноги.

«Зачем ты так похож на нее?» – стенал он про себя. – «И зачем так _не похож_? Зачем ты появился в моей жизни? Что ты хочешь от меня?»

Питер подошел к нему. Он смотрел сверху вниз нечитаемым взглядом и только по тому, как аккуратно его пальцы забрали из непослушных рук еще одну начатую бутылку, можно было понять, что он пришел не для того, чтобы вести себя как самый законченный, сводящий с ума Питер, которого Тони знал. Только его Тони и знал.

Как тогда, в его квартире, он едва весомо провел раскрытой ладонью по его волосам, и на сей раз Тони почему-то не стал его отталкивать. Возможно, Питер проявлял жалость – вот так, как умел; возможно, он пришел посмотреть на то, как ломка бывает человеческая душа, и весь этот его взгляд как беспристрастная оценка жестокого эксперимента. Но вот его рука, и она спутывала-гладила его пряди, точно хотела унять то, что творилось в этой голове. Но это лишь сравнение, книжная метафора, чтобы правда не казалась такой опустошающей. Питер просто-напросто позволял ему быть таким с высоты своего милосердия.

Тони поднял на него покрасневшие глаза.

Зубы сами собой сцепились в скрежещущем звуке. Тони сжал пальцы на тонком запястье и вскользь подумал, что и впрямь мог бы его сломать. Но только беспомощней усилил хватку.

Это был спуск курка.

В какой-то момент человеку становится плевать. Тони было плевать, когда он кинул Питера на кровать. Ничком и на живот, чтобы потом было удобнее сесть сверху.

Питер даже не пискнул – только не сдержал рваного вздоха от неожиданности.

Цель Тони была до смешного проста и он не собирался себе в ней отказывать. Вздернуть наверх чужие бедра, немного спустить штаны, шлепнуть пару раз по заднице для проформы, придержать за загривок, вдавив в подушку, и въехать точно по слюне.

Питер молча стиснул ладонями подушку под взмокшей от пота щекой.

Тони позволил себе сорваться слишком просто. Блаженно. Мстительно. Немного больно. Сегодня в этой заднице оказалось особенно тесно. Сегодня все иначе. Сегодня, начиная с этого дня, он ни о чем не будет жалеть и примет тот факт, что теперь, на неопределенный отрезок времени, его жизнь такая, и раз он привык брать от нее все что можно, он это сделает. И, возможно, не один раз.

И если когда-нибудь ему придется предстать перед небесным судом, он будет просто безбожно, обескураживающе откровенен:

«Я Тони Старк – и я спал со своим сыном».


	3. кем должен был быть

В прихожей скрипнула половица, и Тони посчитал свое молчание отсутствием должной предусмотрительности.

– Пожалуйста, не забудь откликаться на свое имя.

В его затылок уперся чужой красноречивый взгляд.

Глупо было ожидать ответа, когда к тому же, по мнению Питера, людей раздражал тот факт, что им говорили очевидные вещи, не нуждающиеся в повторении. Дверь хлопнула раньше, чем кто-либо из них увидел в одной-единственной реплике гипотетическую возможностью сделать из нее «поле битвы».

На самом деле все складывалось не так плохо – даже хорошо. Не зря во все времена в ходу была фраза про быструю приспособляемость человека, схожую с паразитарной. Ровно по такому же принципу им обоим потребовалось не более трех дней, чтобы свыкнуться с новым местом и – о, слава – друг с другом.

Со стороны Тони вопрос посещения школы даже не обсуждался, а со стороны Питера особо и не оспаривался. Новая жизнь на то и была новой жизнью, чтобы прежний устой никак ей не препятствовал. Разговор с директором сложился довольно приятный и доверительный, даже на том моменте, когда Тони сказал, что предыдущая школа Питера в Нью-Джерси сгорела и документы всех учеников в буквальном смысле пошли прахом. Питер вел себя прилично, без своей надуманной бравады, но говоря по правде – он вел себя никак, только пару раз вежливо обратился к директору с уточняющими вопросами и, как это обговаривалось заранее, называл Тони отцом. Папой, если напрячь память получше. Это было коряво и явно доставляло Питеру удовольствия не больше, чем если бы он в уже осознанном возрасте начал называть Мэй матерью. Он не стал спорить с теперь появившимся понятием «вынужденная мера», поэтому игра на людях была как приём лекарства – вроде не очень хочется, но надо.

«Будет неплохо, если иногда ты будешь называть меня так», – Тони сам чувствовал себя нелепо, произнося это, но, говоря по строгости, им обоим нужно было приучить себя к определенным вещам.

Удивительно, но после того, как Тони сорвался, не случилось ничего такого, что могло бы сделать ситуацию ещё хуже. Питер ходил с синяком на запястье и россыпью грубых засосов на правой стороне шеи, Тони же – с неопустошенным, запертым внутри себя запасом извиняющихся слов, хотя отчётливо помнил, как обещал себе ни о чем не жалеть. Будучи пьяным в тот вечер он запомнил многое: как все же раздел Питера до конца, остервенело стремясь отшвырнуть тряпки подальше; как откровенно ловил, что называется, кайф, не позволяя ему хоть сколько-нибудь шевельнуться – поза была слишком хороша, и Тони наблюдал за пальцами, обессилено скребущими по постельному белью; как бесцеремонно кончил на застывшую в каменном напряжении спину и ушёл, оставив его, измотанного, в кровати.

А ещё помнил, с каким индифферентным ко всему и даже свежим видом Питер спустился за стаканом воды утром, когда Тони уже выспался и мусолил во рту терпкий ристретто. Единственное, в чем крылся подвох – отсутствие у Питера футболки или майки. Его движения были ленивыми и медленными, а у Тони едва не отказала способность мыслить от увиденной жуткой картины. Вероятно, он был сильно пьян и, вероятно, даже непростительно. Непростительно, скорее, для самого себя.

Даже если в жизни Питера опыт такого секса был впервые, то он едва ли был намерен рассказывать о впечатлениях, какими бы они ни были. Для совести Тони это было своеобразной форой.

Питер вернулся со школы во второй половине дня. Небрежно скинул рюкзак на пол и устремился точно к кофеварке. Тони и не ожидал приветствия, но молчать сам не мог. Вроде как не должен был.

– Как первый день в школе?

– Одноклассники отстой. Что-то ещё? – и в этот момент Питер посмотрел так невинно, что очевидная грубость осталась незамеченной. Почти.

Пока кофе плавно лился в кружку, он, зная, что с ракурса Тони видно любое действие, оттянул ворот водолазки и с чувством поскрёб ногтями у загривка – как раз в том месте, где пару дней назад был оставлен укус. Нельзя сказать, что Тони оказался застигнут врасплох, но оставить взгляд в прежней точке не смог. Питер забрал свой кофе и ушёл к себе.

Он и раньше не отличался желанием начинать разговор первым, только за редким исключением (например, когда вытребовал обещание сделать ремонт комнаты в соответствии с его «хочу»), а теперь в его молчании читалась демонстративность, и вся правда в том, что теперь он имел на это полное право. Тони небезосновательно думал, что все это хуже реальной обиды, если та, конечно, вообще была. Тони не любил неоднозначность и этим, пожалуй, всё сказано.

Он решился заглянуть к Питеру перед так называемым ужином и, не став мяться перед дверью, просто постучал и зашёл.

Тот лежал на кровати в привычном положении скрещённых сверху лодыжек и держал в руках яркую тонкую книжку – очень похожую на ту, которую Тони у него уже когда-то видел.

– Ты сделал уроки?

Через пару секунд, а заодно, видимо, и пару прочитанных строк тот удостоил его своим вниманием.

– Если ты мой отец, это не значит, что нужно вести себя как законченный заботливый папаша. Это нелепо.

Что ж, такое было вполне ожидаемым.

– Нет, я веду себя как единственный из нас взрослый человек, который согласился обеспечивать тебя в ближайшем будущем.

– Тогда как единственный здесь _не_ взрослый и _без_ ответственный человек я могу послать тебя и это будет точнейшее попадание в мою роль. Но если ты так сильно печёшься о нашем пока что неустойчивом положении в этом обществе, – деловито выкрутился он, – то всё на столе. Смотри, если так интересно.

– Простого «да» было бы достаточно, – произнёс Тони, обещавший себе не поддаваться на провокации. – Я не хотел ничего проверять. Я просто хотел быть дружелюбным.

– О да, – глаза сузились в короткой усмешке, – в этом ты просто поразительно преуспел.

Тони даром что не вспыхнул в резко накативших смятенных чувствах.

Он стал ждать Питера внизу на ужин, и тот пришел через сорок минут, когда уже все остыло. Подхватил тарелку, пачку своего сока и убежал наверх, проголосив с лестницы:

– Спасибо.

Были моменты, когда Питер был для него как на ладони, а было что-то наподобие этого. Тони не исключал, что просто накручивал себя, как не исключал и того, что Питеру все равно на то, что происходило, происходит и будет происходить и со скуки он просто играет на его нервах.

И тогда Тони плюнул на все свои попытки.

Он плюнул на них и в ближайшем книжном магазине приобрел пару пособий с нелепыми и даже унизительными по своей сути названиями. Унизительными для Тони, по правде говоря, потому что всю свою жизнь он справлялся со всякими сложностями только своей головой и своими силами, и первое время ему было крайне странно со вдумчивостью читать о том, «что нужно вашему ребенку». Еще занимательней была увесистая книга с названием «Через огонь и воду, или как наладить отношения с приемным ребенком». Она больше походила на правду, взять хотя бы приближенный к описанным реалиям возраст Питера.

Из всего прочитанного психологического бреда он зацепился за весомый совет проявить терпение и мысленно поставил галочку с этим пунктом, потому что в этом он немного – пускай и не так профессионально – поднаторел. А потом его осенило.

Идея, отчасти взятая со страниц этой книги, стоила оцарапанных рук и обслюнявленной рубашки, когда он нёс золотисто-кремовое, хвостатое, двухмесячное тельце за пазухой своего пальто. Тельце дрожало, высовывало свой гладкий розовый язычок и шумно дышало влажным носом, тыкаясь Тони в грудь.

Приют оказался приличный, все живущие там особи были привиты и обработаны от паразитов, однако запах мокрой псины насквозь пропитал светлую шёрстку. Тони даже любил этот запах – он напоминал ему о детстве, когда у него самого была собака: большая душевная дворняжка, с которой он обнимался каждую ночь перед сном на протяжении долгих лет, пока та не умерла от старости. С тех пор Тони зарекся заводить домашних животных, но вот этот, вот этот малыш, казалось, именно то, что им нужно в доме.

В этот день Питер должен был вернуться со школы раньше, чем Тони вернулся бы из своего секретного «похода». Он поспешно скинул с себя пальто, поднялся наверх и, теперь уверенный наверняка, что в этот раз на него не посмотрят холодным взглядом, без стука распахнул дверь.

Питер сидел за письменным столом, ломая глаза в тусклом свете ночника и склоняясь над тетрадью.

Момент, когда он обернулся, можно было назвать исторически особенным: глаза округлились в немыслимом удивлении и даже шоке, губы приоткрылись, желающие хотя бы издать звук и так и не могущие в итоге закрыться.

Карандаш выпал из его пальцев.

Щенок, словно чувствуя магию мгновения, перестал возиться у Тони на руках и замер, высунув длинный язык.

На лице Питера были написаны благоговейный восторг, неверие и маленькая неподконтрольная эмоциональная буря, предшествующая скорой слезе, и она проступала всё отчётливей по мере того как он, заворожённый, подходил всё ближе.

Потом он всё же нахмурился, но нежно, крайне осторожно, подрагивающими руками забрал у Тони щенка. Первая эмоция от ощущения крохотной пухлой тушки – всё те же шок и неверие, но стоило Питеру прижать ее к себе, заскользив щекой по гладкой шерстке холки, его лицо разгладилось, так, словно он познал природу истинной гармонии.

Наверное, Тони впервые улыбнулся в его присутствии.

– Хороший, – подал голос Питер, обращаясь то ли к щенку, то ли к Тони, но полагающееся в таких случаях «спасибо», видимо, было для него из разряда труднопроизносимого и вообще невыполнимого.

– Он твой, если хочешь.

Питер уже его и не слышал: он аккуратно сгрузил ношу на кровать и склонился над ней, проведя указательным пальцем по забавным белёсым дымчатым подпалинам на боках, выделяющимся на фоне кремовой шерсти.

– Его нужно будет искупать.

Тони уронил фразу как в пустоту. Питер был слишком увлечён, однако, на мгновение подняв взгляд, коротко произнёс:

– Да.

Тони был малость удивлён, когда понял, что не нужно повторять дважды; через полчаса в ванной раздался плеск воды и шумная возня, за которой он воровато подглядел, направив взгляд через щель приоткрытой двери.

Если этот день можно было назвать победным, то в остальном всё осталось как обычно. Питер любил артачиться, иногда специально, иногда непроизвольно, и Тони только бессильно скрипел зубами, когда его исключительные благие намерения расценивались попыткой контроля, который для подростков являлась чуть ли не концом света (даже если это Питер, который, кажется, взращивал в себе «пофигизм» с младенчества).

– Может ты ещё член мне начнёшь в уборной держать? А то я же совсем ни с чем не справляюсь.

Таков был ответ, сразу прилетевший на предложение помощи в домашнем задании. Для Питера эта реплика была слишком груба, обычно он выражался совсем не так, и если хотел задеть словом, то делал это… более тонко.

Тони никогда не перебарщивал с совместным нахождением в одном радиусе более, чем на пять минут, и никогда не заговаривал с Питером без особой на то надобности, но в тот день слишком сильны были муки школьной жизни, что Питер вышел с тетрадью даже на кухню: раздражённый и усталый.

Тони спрашивал себя, с каких пор он стал так беспокоиться о том, как мог иной раз отреагировать этот мальчишка; спрашивал, когда для него стало хотя бы сколько-нибудь важно найти с ним точки соприкосновения: до того как начал втайне желать вбивать его в матрас или после? Или, может быть, в тот момент, когда в самый первый раз попробовал его кожу на вкус – в том старом доме на скрипучей кровати с лихорадочной мыслью о том, «что же я делаю, господи…». Это нормально, убеждал себя он, пытаться сблизиться с тем, с кем придётся прожить достаточно длительный промежуток времени. Но он не ожидал, что все мерекания, которые обещал оставить позади с тех пор, как умчался с Питером из того городка, будут настигать его с силой осадного штурма.

Он дал себе ещё одну попытку и у неё оказалось простое, мысленно скопированное им из той книжки название: _«проявите интерес к тому, что он любит»_.

Проще было заведомо капитулировать, чем попытаться угадать, что Питер на самом деле любил. Любить – это слишком искреннее, открытое и доверчивое чувство, а Питеру, как минимум, могло быть что-то интересно. К тому же подростком никогда не станешь предаваться чему-то или кому-то столь жертвенно, даже если твоё пристрастие – невинное вышивание крестиком или написание картин.

Комната Питера оказалась хорошим подсказчиком. Тони зашёл туда днём, пока Питер находился в школе, и заметил то, чего не замечал никогда, пока заходил к нему по важным вопросам на протяжении этих нескольких недель.

Вырезки на стенах.

Вырезки, плакаты, картинки – что-то из этого Тони видел раньше, ещё в доме Паркеров, что-то было совсем новым. Он прошёлся вдоль стены, оценивая каждое изображение.

Там было… много всего. Всякие мальчишеские штуки вроде машин и мотоциклов, что иное – наподобие изображения природы (туристических уголков в особенности). Природа и города занимали большую часть. Даже имелась картинка с хрустальной баночкой мёда, снятого вблизи во всех роскошных деталях.

Тони остановился у последнего – рисунка, выдернутого, очевидно, из какой-то книги или журнала. Там красовался человек, одетый в нелепый костюм бело-красно-синей расцветки и держащий в руках такой же нелепый круглый щит. Рядом с головой красовалось облачко реплики, но оно было настолько затерто, что ничего не видно.

Обычно Тони мог сказать что-то о человеке, узнав, какую музыку он слушает, но за неимением такой роскоши, приходилось двигаться дальше. Стол не представлял собой ничего интересного: бардак, тетради, тетради…

Внимание приковала стопка, одна-единственная содержащаяся в порядке и – это было заметно – оберегающаяся хозяином ревностно.

Тони потревожил ее покой, выудив что-то наугад из середины. Пролистал с весьма скептичным и непонимающим видом страницы, и его осенило: именно одну из этих тонких книжонок Питер держал в руках так любовно всякий раз, когда у него было свободное время. Именно им он отдавал всё своё внимание, а оно, учитывая его натуру, было почти на вес золота.

Вечером того же дня, когда они вместе сидели в гостевой на диване (что случайность крайне редко – чтобы рассеянно послушать радио в конце тяжёлой недели) Тони решил, что ему есть с какого угла подступить.

– Ты правда так любишь эти… нарисованные истории?

Питер, изредка смешно морщившийся от щекотки ног, подвергшихся тщательному и громкому вылизываю собачьего языка, скосился в его сторону.

– Ты что, рылся в моей комнате?

– Нет, я просто зашёл и увидел их. Мне стало любопытно, – вроде и не соврал Тони. – Так за что ты их так любишь?

– Ты издеваешься?

«Я правда должен тебе объяснять такие очевидные вещи?» – на самом деле вот что значила его фраза, но Тони был решительно настроен.

– Нет, я вполне серьёзен.

– Ты хотя бы читал одну из них? Да это же просто… это же классика! И ты правда спрашиваешь, что в них такого? Комиксы – целая эпоха, настанет тот день, когда они станут такой же частью культуры как музыка и кинематограф – я верю в это. Я люблю их за идею, за каждого супергероя… Да взять того же Капитана Америку! – Питер, должно быть, сам не заметил, что даже повернулся к Тони вполоборота. – Он правда супергерой. Поначалу его история незавидна, да, но он эталон, он может стать ролевой моделью для каждого читающего американца. Вот увидишь, так и будет. Меня бесит, когда многие говорят, что комиксы – развлечение низкого класса, якобы тех, кому недалеко до пути маргиналов. Как-то раз я спорил с таким, богатенький сынишка богатеньких родителей. Все его воспитание – замудрённые заумные сонеты и какие-то там ямбы и гекзаметры, ещё классы фортепиано и так далее. Такие как он не понимают, что в мире есть вещи гораздо проще и важнее, потому что истина всегда проста, а их пафосное чувство прекрасного зачастую только ради пафоса. Тоже мне, интеллигенция.

Тони, в течение этой долгой минуты, перестал каким-либо мимическим образом реагировать на то, что и как именно ему говорили. Тони перестал реагировать… чтобы не спугнуть? Одно неосторожное действие – и Питер пташкой вспорхнет с едва потревоженной ветки. Он уже подготовился встряхнуть гузкой и взлететь, но отличие человека от животного в том, что человеку перед этим полагается что-то сказать.

– Я…

– Нет, продолжай. Мне интересно, – Тони вовремя и убедительно вставил реплику, и Питер заметно расслабился.

– Я всё сказал, – было забавно наблюдать за его смущением, потому что оно по большей части непроизвольно прикрывалось хмуростью и даже агрессией.

– Не похоже, если честно. Ты выглядишь как человек, который только начал. Ну же, мне правда интересно.

Питер повел плечами и упёр взгляд куда-то в свои колени.

– Мне больше нечего сказать. По этому поводу, – уточнил он. – Ну, разве только я назвал щенка Стивом.

– Стивом, серьёзно? – Тони оценивающе примерил это имя на этом растущем не по дням, а по часам пушистом комке помеси дворняжки и лабрадора. – В честь этого твоего… Мистера Америки?

– Капитана, _Капитана_ Америки, – чуть не взвыл Питер. – Господи, ты вообще с этой планеты?

Тони невольно рассмеялся.

– Видимо, нет. Так что… что считают другие о твоих интересах? Есть единомышленники?

– Где-то есть. Наверное, – Питер тряхнул головой. – Я почти ни с кем не общался, когда жил с Мэй. Да и не то чтобы очень хотелось.

Это прозвучало достаточно равнодушно, достаточно настолько, чтобы бросить маскирующую тень беспечности прямиком на вскользь проявившееся разочарование. Или тоску?

– Мэй говорила, что долгое время ты был на домашнем обучении. Должно быть, тяжело не общаться со сверстниками, особенно в твоем во…

– Ты что, в душу мне лезешь? – беспардонно и совершенно не чувствуя вины Питер перебил его. Если бы у ауры имелось какое-то подобие визуального обрамления, то сейчас оно у него было бы ощетинившимся и колючим, но Тони не успел прийти в крайне некомфортное положение из-за первой фразы, как вслед прилетела другая: – Валяй. У тебя было парочку хороших попыток.

Их первый разговор строился одним из самых более-менее нормальных для них способов: никакой завуалированности, провокации – только простые прямые слова. Иногда даже слишком прямые. Тони ощущал себя как на ухабинах, и если долгое время его подбрасывало и встряхивало, то теперь была непродолжительная короткая равнинка, а за ней снова виднелся крутой подъем.

Раз кроме всего прочего на горизонте мелькал маленький шанс вдосталь удовлетвориться протекающим разговором в минуту почти полного, вызванного равнодушием откровения, надо было взять от него всё.

– Питер, – его голос даже не дрогнул, впервые произнеся это как-то по-особенному скребущее язык имя. – Почему ты пришел ко мне тогда, в доме Мэй? Зачем ты это сделал?

Сейчас он мог лишить себя еще нескольких нервных клеток, но все это вместе с сердечной аритмией решило отложить свой визит до лучших времен.

– Потому что захотел.

Ответ не был так страшен, как ожидалось, учитывая щекотливое положение, в котором они находились все это время. Страшно было то, что Питер выдал его сразу, как будто продумывал каждый шаг наперед.

– Есть такое слово, как «мотив». Мотив есть у всех.

– Таков мой мотив – я захотел. И у меня нет с этим никаких проблем. Если только, – он сощурил глаза, как не делал этого уже давно, – их нет у тебя. Все ещё терзаешься по поводу того, что трахаешь меня?

Подавиться воздухом было бы очень кстати, но то был раунд, где требовалась вся его хваленая стойкость.

– Это было лишь дважды и такого больше не повториться. Пожалуйста, Питер, – вымучил он с долей усталости. – Я хочу узнать тебя, потому что это все, что нам остается, пока мы находимся здесь в таком положении. Я хочу узнать тебя, потому что… – он выдохнул глубоко, как будто перед прыжком, – потому что мы были лишены этой возможности долгие годы.

Только однажды он видела у Питера такой взгляд – когда вручал ему в руки щенка. Этот взгляд даже боязно пытаться чем-то объяснить и как-то назвать; в нем внезапная мягкость, пришедшая вслед за постепенно ломающимся недоверием, в нем открытый океан, в котором – таком большом и чистом – Тони не отказался бы и утонуть. Он почти не лукавил, говоря, что хочет узнать его: понять так точно. А узнать друг друга невозможно по одной только высказанной просьбе, даже глупо пытаться, честно говоря, однако Тони чувствовал, что сумел изменить хоть одну ноту в общем музыкальном ряде их нестройного общения, надавив на ту клавишу, к которой ни разу не прибегал.

Но всё в один миг изменилось. У Питера никогда не наблюдалось раздвоение личности, и если это игра, то исполнена она была мастерски: словно не было этих нескольких секунд взаимодоверия, Питер использовал следующие несколько секунд, чтобы заострить свой взгляд точеным лезвием, дразняще бегущим вдоль самых жизненноважных каналов. Азарт. Это был азарт.

– Почему бы нам просто, не знаю… не заняться чем-то поинтересней? – Тони упустил момент, когда тело двинулось к нему плотнее.

Если кто-то другой вводил в оцепенение своей резкостью и внезапностью, то Питер имел другое, более опасное оружие – те кружащие голову плавность и медлительность, с которыми он, поведя нешироким разлетом своих выпирающих ключиц, перекинул одну ногу через бёдра Тони, точно с томлением готовился к этому действию очень давно и теперь дорвался и смаковал каждый момент.

Тони держал себя в руках. Он держал. И совершенно ничего не мог сделать супротив – это как умереть от прекрасного: ты просто стоишь с широко раскрытыми глазами и ждёшь, когда смерть настигнет, и в голове только в последний момент пронесётся, что всё-таки это _смерть_.

– Питер, я же пытаюсь…

– И я оценил это, – выдохнул он чувственно. – Ты слишком много думаешь. Если ты чувствуешь вину из-за того, что сделал в прошлый раз, то не переживай, – он сказал это так отходчиво и сладостно-мягко, что словно телом вторил своим словам, плавно прогнувшись в пояснице. – Потому что мне даже понравилось.

Самым сложным было пригвоздить свои руки книзу, чтобы по наитию они не легли на самое очевидное место, которое сейчас так призывно, медленно и будто нечаянно виляло. Но правда заключалась в том, что Питеру никогда не требовалось ответное действие. Проворными пальцами он принялся развязывать тесемку чужих домашних штанов, едва не высунув кончик языка от старания.

– Слезь с меня, пока я не заставил тебя это сделать, – проскрежетал Тони, из своих глубоких запасов самообладания насыщаясь последней каплей воли.

Питер ответил ему резким будоражащим движением пальцев, сжавших его сквозь штаны.

– Да, – сказал Питер бездумно, как прошлый раз, даже не задумываясь над смыслом.

С уверенно клюнувшим его губы поцелуем Тони подумал, что этот рот все же слишком хорош, чтобы так дурно целоваться, и что грех будет не продемонстрировать технику наглядно, а потом, потом Тони повело.

Он понимал, что Питер соблазнял его, конечно понимал. Из соблазна только один безболезненный выход – поддаться ему. И только после, когда ловкая, слишком ловкая ладонь проникла в его нижнее белье, до Тони, как шепот сквозь толщу ваты, наконец дошло, что только что произошло.

Он с трудом заставил прекратить только начавшееся скольжение собственных пальцев по худой спине и резко оторвался от влажных губ, смотря шалыми большими глазами.

– Что не так? С тобой.

Питер, не ожидавший, что его прервут подобным, немного опешил. Тони повторил свой вопрос:

– Что с тобой не так? Я догадываюсь, почему ты делаешь это сейчас, но почему именно таким образом?

От прежнего, пьяняще-томного Питера не осталось и следа.

– Не знаю, о чем ты.

Он снова притерся поближе, вознамерившись продолжить начатое, но рука Тони вовремя вклинилась между их грудными клетками. Он даже ничего говорить не стал, потому что надеялся, что его жест был достаточно красноречив.

Питер застыл над ним в положении полуоскорбленного-полугордого. Это как дать человеку пощечину, а он, сцепив зубы, промолчит, говоря взглядом «хорошо, ладно, ты сделал это, но ты прекрасно понимаешь, что потом пожалеешь».

Совершенно спокойно он слез с колен Тони и, уходя, через плечо кинул:

– Твой выбор.

Тони почти ничего не услышал, лишь с сожалением и одновременно неудовлетворенным голодом смотря, как забавно при всем этом Питер одернул вниз правую штанину коротких шорт, прикрывая выглядывающую очаровательную ягодичную складочку.

Произошло на самом деле следующее: Питер умело и беспроигрышно перевёл тему с того, о чём, вероятно, не хотел разговаривать, и проделал-таки это весьма успешно, при том умудрившись привести другого человека в состояние определенной подавленности.

Тони поступил правильно, да. Насколько это возможно правильно.

Только отчего-то создавалось впечатление, что где-то там всё решено за него – перед сном, проходя мимо комнаты Питера, он намеревался умыться и лечь спать, пока его не пригвоздила к месту пара сверкнувших в полумраке глаз.

Иисусе.

Очень высоко и очень далеко, кто-то там точно диктовал его жизнь садистски-идеальным, ни разу не всколыхнувшимся почерком всевластной руки. Через широкую щель зазывно приоткрытой двери Тони отчетливо увидел силуэт выгибающегося в сладких судорогах тела.

Смотрящего точно на него

И Тони выдал себя. Выдал с потрохами свой крайне взволнованный и взвинченный вид, стоило их глазам только встретиться. Уйти сейчас означало показать себя слабым и проигравшим, потому что Питер прекрасно понимал, чем займется Тони уже в своей комнате – раздражённый и одинокий. Или он мог остаться и смотреть. Как там: из соблазна только один безболезненный выход – поддаться ему? Если так, то Тони определенно не хотел боли.

Он не стал запирать за собой дверь, когда вошел вглубь темной комнаты.

Движения Питера на собственном члене стали медленными, ленивыми, но по судорожному прогибу спины было видно, как он нетерпелив и даже страждущ. Он легонько развел ноги в стороны.

Тони чувствовал себя скотиной. Он чувствовал себя скотиной по многим причинам и, становясь пока только одним коленом на пухлый матрац, пообещал себе не казниться так сильно. Но он был грешником, а грешники в момент слабовольного инакомыслия заведомо молят о наказании и спасении.

Ладони уперлись по обе стороны от дерзко вскинувшейся головы.

_Каюсь, ибо грешен._

Губы с неверием и благоговением медленно опустились на влажную шею, по-птичьи вытянувшуюся тугой струной. Тони забыл, что так птицы делали в предсмертной агонии, но если Питер и собрался умирать, то он из тех, кто выберет наисладчайшую смерть.

_Каюсь, ибо мой разум повержен и ныне я бессилен._

Рот начал исследовать тело в зыбком, заполошном исступлении: пробующий тычок в ключицу, грудь, плечо, снова в ключицу.

_Каюсь, потому что мне плевать._

Тони правда было плевать. Может быть когда-нибудь потом он взмолится о прощении Богу, в которого не верил, но не сейчас. Сейчас он восхитительно порабощён, а его личный плод искушения нетерпеливо подавался бёдрами вперёд, требуя, прося. О, Тони знал, что он требовал.

Не позволяя себе полностью лечь сверху, Тони лёг между его ног.

Питер предвкушающие притих, дёрнув пальцами прядь волос под своей рукой. Не помедлить в этот момент было бы святотатством, потому что видеть Питера таким – нужно, необходимо. Слишком повелительного, как никогда ранее, и слишком гордого, чтобы попросить открыто

Перед глазами Тони видел блестящие от пота подвздошные косточки, аккуратный, завитой вглубь пупок, точно подходящий для таких же аккуратных движений языка, видел отчётливо проступающие паховые складочки на сгибе, когда бледные ноги напрягались у его лица; Боже, это ноги… Тони словно увидел их впервые.

Он сам едва не издал глухой стон, жадно насадившись губами на его член.

Питер был стойким солдатиком. Или по крайней мере пытался им казаться. Он умел наслаждаться молча, словно и здесь не мог отпустить себя, словно постель – очередное место для его потрясающего притворства, а это было именно оно, Тони знал это, знал, потому что видел однажды, когда Питер – это Питер: спокойный, даже немного ленивый и вне игры.

Его грудь быстро и при этом всё равно как бы плавно вздымалась и дыхание учащалось слишком сильно только тогда, когда Тони, с исследовательским интересом, осторожно проходился зубами по воспалённой возбуждением головке и тут же зализывал, разменивая острое, на грани авантюризма удовольствие на чистое первозданное наслаждение. Он знал, как сладко это может быть.

Даже поразительно, как длительно Питер продержался. Или ему просто доставляла удовольствие мысль о том, что Тони буквально у его ног, вылизывая-выжимая ему этот экстаз по каплям, самозабвенно и старательно. А Тони не имел ничего против. Даже тогда, когда ему в горло брызнула вязкая тёплая струя, он лишь сомкнул губы поплотнее, запоздало осознав, что одной рукой уже ласкает себя через воровато расстегнутую ширинку.

Его не хватило на какие-либо ещё движения, чтобы угомонить собственное возбуждение – только самоприказом, потому что он не собирался пропускать ни секунды чужой осоловелости, этого беззащитного состояния, когда тело изнеможённо содрогается, а разум отказывается работать. Однако разум Питера всегда был своего рода феноменом. Отдышавшись, он подцепил пальцами ворот рубашки Тони, и этого было достаточно, чтобы тот подтянулся выше на кровати и развернулся на спину, практически раскинув подрагивающие руки. Он уже не понимал, что, когда, зачем, он просто плыл по течению мутного марева.

Питер оказался на нём ещё до того, как он смог бы нормально соображать, задыхаясь в нехватке необходимых прикосновений.

Но Питер, вероятно, хотел дать ему именно это. Раскрасневшийся и уверенный, он так правильно и так привычно зажал его между своих бёдер.

– Как же тебе это нравится, – почти восхищенно пробормотал Питер, словно охваченный мыслью о собственном беспрекословном могуществе перед ним. – Ведь нравится, да?

Он покачнулся на нём, притираясь голыми ягодицами точно к его члену.

Этот нарастающий темп дразнящих фрикций был хуже и лучше всего прочего одновременно – момент, когда тебя держат на грани, подпустив к вожделенному телу близко, но всё же недостаточно. Тони больше всего хотел войти в него сейчас, но вся пикантность и острота сосредоточилась в этих не до конца совершаемых движениях кожа к коже; к тому же Питер не позволил бы войти в себя сейчас, не тогда, когда сам почти выжат после оргазма и когда опавший член, как и все остальное, чрезмерно чувствителен. Но Питер не простил бы себе, если бы не закончил всё это изящной игрой. Игрой на каждом его чертовом нерве.

– Тебя… тебя завели бы другие – похожие на меня? – бесстыже он продолжал двигать бёдрами, приоткрывая в немом ахе такие же бесстыжие губы, когда Тони приподнялся на локтях, захватывая языком и зубами распалённые, порозовевшие как никогда соски. – Завели бы? Такие же юные мальчики, как я.

– Как ты вообще можешь?.. – обречённо вымучил Тони. Эти восхитительные нахальство и откровенность поражали, и Питер с завидным неумением краснеть продолжал свой танец по его нервам. На его костях он станцевал бы так же упоенно.

– Каких ты любишь больше, шестнадцать лет, пятнадцать? Может быть, – его глаза нехорошо блеснули в темноте, – четырнадцать?

– Господи, нет, конечно нет…

– Тогда ответь мне, это несложно, – выдохнул он, замедляясь для того, чтобы в следующий момент задвигаться резче, жарче. – Тебя завели бы такие как я?

– Я не знаю, не знаю, – прохрипел Тони, понимая, что надолго его не хватит и прислоняясь лбом к питерову солнечному сплетению. – Нет. Нет, я так не думаю. Ты просто…

Его слов больше не потребовалось. Словно Питер услышал достаточно. Тони и сам больше не мог продолжать говорить – его скрутило в самой блаженной агонии. Выплеснуться куда-то на Питера, практически _в_ Питера – то, о чем Тони будет вспоминать постоянно, потому что это едва ли не верх его скромных – до поры до времени – фантазий и потому что капризно хмурящееся вследствие этого лицо Питера слишком очаровательно, чтобы не захотеть сделать это когда-нибудь ещё раз.

Питер рухнул рядом через минуту. Им нужно было отдышаться, привести в чувство хотя бы разум, пока тела липкие, взмокшие и едва способные двигаться. Случайность или нет, но рука Питера свалилась точно на живот Тони и, поворачиваясь, он не стал убирать её. Должно быть, у него точно не было сил. А Тони лежал-лежал-лежал и наблюдал за тенями на потолке, не могущий до конца понять, что всё-таки происходит в его жизни.

Дыхание Питера давно выровнялось и комната, казалось, совсем погрузилась в тишину.

– Я никогда не бывал на море.

Тони напряг слух. Фраза прилетела чуть ниже его уха, поэтому ошибки быть не могло.

– В детстве мне было неловко, когда сверстники спрашивали у меня, был ли я на море, – голос Питера был тихий и ровный. – Сейчас мне плевать, если спрашивают. Только на море всё равно хочется.

Полезная способность поддерживать разговор, которая всегда помогала в бизнесе, едва не ретировалась из-за странного непривычного ощущения – умиротворенное сосуществование.

– Я был там пару раз, – ответил Тони в тон ему. – Там хорошо. Но для отдыха больше предпочитаю сельскую местность, раз на то пошло.

Наверное, возраст сказывался на нем; он нисколько не врал. Раньше его тоже тянуто по всяким курортам, а сейчас – сейчас всё иначе.

Питер ничего не отвечал, и Тони нашел этот момент уместным, чтобы немного, ненавязчиво приобнять его за плечи. Он не знал, почему ему вдруг захотелось сделать это. Питер только как будто слабо поёжился.

– Если хочешь, – через усилие сказал Тони, ощущая себя несколько неловко, – если хочешь, мы побываем там.

Питер скривился, мол, «не неси чушь», но вслух ничего говорить не стал. Тони заметил в нем эту преобладающую черту воспринимать мир как пессимистичный реалист, только все те картинки, которые сейчас смотрели на них со стен, говорили другое. Может быть, Питер ещё не растерял способность мечтать. Мечтать по-детски. Питер на самом деле всё ещё ребенок.

 _«Он – ваш ребёнок,_ – всплыла дурацкая фраза из книжки. – _Какая бы пропасть не стояла между вами, пропасть времени или обстоятельств, вы должны понять, что с тех пор, как вы впустили его в свой дом, он – ваш ребёнок»._

Пожалуй, Тони иногда чувствовал себя опекуном, взявшего подростка на иждивение, но правда ещё более иронична: она там, в крови, течёт и бежит по венам. Если раньше он с трудом воспринимал себя как отца и тем более – отца Питера, то с каждым днём он убеждался в том, что даже обстоятельства ему диктуют быть таковым, и вот этот пацан, этот мальчишка рядом с ним, с которым он трахался до потери пульса, на самом деле его сын, и кто Тони такой, чтобы закрывать глаза на обыкновенную данность.

– Можешь остаться если хочешь, – равнодушно бросил Питер, отворачиваясь на другой бок. – Только не мешай.

Тони сначала хотел уйти, но пока думал, сделать ему это или нет, провалился в сон. Проснуться рядом с Питером было странно и непривычно, хотя и довольно комфортно: никто не пихал его, не занимал его часть кровати, не будил храпом или сопением. Ничего. Питер спал компактно свернувшимся бельчонком и иногда морщил покрытый еле заметными веснушками нос. С виду просто ангел. Подушка у его щеки была пропитана несколькими тёмными влажными пятнышками. Тони не стал заострять на этом внимание, хотя хотел, но потом вспомнил сентенциозное «ты что, в душу мне лезешь?» и просто пошёл в ванную, прикрыв за собой дверь комнаты.

День начинался.

Как оказалось в дальнейшем, Тони у Питера был первым. Сначала он не поверил своим ушам, потому что временами Питер был очень развязный и в связи с этим ещё и в определённой степени капризный, но он не шутил, когда говорил, что игрался с собой, и игрался, надо сказать, часто. К тому же когда-то в родном городке у него был ровесник-знакомый, с которым они вместе познавали сладчайше-постыдные особенности своего организма за закрытыми дверьми.

Всё это Тони узнал в совершенно непринужденном разговоре, потому что когда люди спят вместе – что было уже устоявшимся фактом, который глупо отрицать – хотят они того или нет, подобные беседы рано или поздно случаются.

Питер стал более сговорчивым, но это не означало, что он перестал быть Питером, от которого у Тони могла разболеться голова. Когда ты в доме единственный взрослый человек, который не такой большой период времени назад был трудоголиком, забывающем из-за работы о самом себе, становится сложно не злиться, когда игнорируют проведённые тобой за готовкой еды несколько мучительных часов и совершенно нагло отказываются от неё; или, например трудно не повышать голос, когда тебя не слушают и вместо того, чтобы идти наконец спать, демонстративно хлопают дверью и делают музыку радио ещё громче. Тони надоедало быть вместо будильника по утрам, чтобы будить невыспавшегося по своей же вине Питера, а потом видеть его кислое и как будто осуждающее за всё хорошее лицо. Тони не хотел делать ничего из этого, но их положение обязывало – трудно не быть ворчливым, легковоспламеняющимся занудой, если ты живёшь с подростком. Всё было как будто в лучших традициях иронии: он нехотя учился быть тем, кем уже являлся. У Питера на этот счёт имелись свои поводы для елейных реплик.

– Ты собираешься прийти на школьное собрание, папочка?

– Папаша не в духе, ясно.

– Папуля хочет меня на столе или около той стены?

Потом уже Тони воспламенялся совсем по другому поводу.

Говоря откровенно, иногда ему хотелось вырвать Питеру язык. Порой казалось, что тот пропитался ядом от самого корня, и даже когда хочешь вырвать, обожжешь пальцы. Впрочем, Питер и сам не заметил, как в один момент всё – все эти саркастические поддразнивания – неожиданно пошло против него.

– Пап, тебе обязательно быть таким муда…

Он застыл, его словно замкнуло, и несколько долгих секунд он стоял с рюкзаком в руке, вероятно, осознавая, что только что сказал. Нет, не то, что в ходе маленькой классической предучебной перебранки чуть не назвал его нехорошим словом, за которое обычно полагается хотя бы как минимум подзатыльник; это было кое-что другое. Тони сделал вид, что не заметил, занятый тем, что выбрасывал в мусорку так и нетронутые спагетти.

С самого начала им было сложно просто воспринимать друг друга, не говоря уже о каких-то более узких межличностных связях, вроде ярлыков, которыми увешано все общество: приятель-приятель, начальник-подчинённый, друг-друг, старший-младший… отец-сын. То, что произнёс Питер, возможно, являлось оговоркой, но разве это не означало подсознательное решение разума воспринимать Тони вполне определённым образом? У этого было такое же определённое название из четырёх букв, которые теперь наверняка не выйдут из Питера даже под страхом смертной казни.

Книги, купленные в момент полнейшего незнания, что делать дальше, Тони выкинул, посчитав это и самонадеянным и разумным одновременно. В них не было ни одной главы с названием «что делать, если я сношаю своего ребёнка», а потому их присутствие на дальних полках несло в себе толику бесполезности. По истечению времени он сам понял, что советы вовсе не нужны – лишь плыть по течению. Они вместе плыли по нему, иногда буйному, стремящемуся, а иногда по тихому, умиротворённому, что поначалу становилось даже дико. В такие моменты он узнавал Питера получше, и тот даже позволял предаваться какой-то странной для них неспешности и медлительности: во фразах, действиях, движениях. В первый раз это случилось, когда они лежали уже оба раздетые, раскрасневшиеся, готовые заняться потрясающим, до безобразия пьянящим сексом, и Тони вдруг повело, вдруг у него в голове произошло какое-то помутнение и он резко сменил «полюса», не отдавая себе отчёта. Он задвигался в Питере неторопясь и мягко вплетя ладонь в его волосы. Первые мгновения Питер был удивлён и даже ошарашен, вопросительно смотря на него снизу вверх, хотя и пытался прикрыть невольный мятеж проваленных ожиданий – а вернее устоявшейся привычки заниматься сексом быстро, грязно, не размениваясь на расточительные ласки, – но член Тони так глубоко проникал в него, что оставалось только приноравливаться, неуклюже обвив его шею руками.

Это был первый раз, когда Тони научил его целоваться. Методики хороши тем, что требуют медлительности при демонстрации, почти сводящей с ума тщательности, чувственности, будто вкладываешь всю душу даже в самое незамысловатое действие. В первый раз Питер был так покорен. Большим пальцем Тони придерживал его за подбородок, держа его рот насколько это нужно открытым и мягко и наконец-то беспрепятственно вылизывая его изнутри. В своей растерянности, с большими глазами и влажными губами в тот момент Питер походил на свой возраст как никогда – немного сонный и отзывчивый малыш.

В подобные мгновения Тони казалось, что это не его Питер – какой-то другой. Но правда в том, что Питер был разным. Спустя какое-то время Тони открылось еще кое-что – немного шокирующее и сбивающее с толку.

Иногда создавалось впечатление, что Питер терпеть не мог секс.

Этот мальчишка, однажды соблазнивший его, мальчишка, который часто заставал его врасплох и мешал работать, беспардонно садясь перед ним на рабочий стол и раздвигая ноги. Боже упаси, если Тони начнет лезть к нему, когда тот в дурном расположении духа, при котором он и целоваться то ненавидел: «фу, слюнявые нежности». Но больше всего удручали моменты, когда они уже начали, и Тони потихоньку входил в раж, а Питер начинал капризничать, но капризничать не на словах и действиях; каприз был написан на его лице, словно он дождаться не мог, когда Тони наконец-то закончит. «Грязный старикашка», – как Питер говорил. Чаще всего говорил по шутке, лишь бы лишний раз – осознанно или нет – уколоть, реже – на полном серьезе.

Тони знал и другого Питера. Такого, на которого грех не помолиться. Открытый, доверчиво льнущий к нему и неосознанно ищущий в его руках и словах приют (что проявлялось в маленьких, едва заметных мелочах), даже ждущий, когда они могут вместе сесть на диван, включить торшеры и предаться отдыху: Питер с комиксами, Тони с газетой, книгой или каким-нибудь чертежом. Как-то раз они вместе собрали радиоприемник, который потом поставили на кухне. Питер снова, забывшись, назвал его отцом, однако в этот раз попытался отнестись к этому немного проще – с небрежным равнодушием, если точнее, – мол, бывает, какая к черту разница.

Тони жил на таких виражах. Пороховая бочка. От него требовалось много сил и терпения, а это, помимо обыкновенного контроля каждого хлопка входной двери, включало в себя хотя бы беглую проверку домашнего задания, на что Питер закатывал глаза и вообще часто ругался, а также контролирование тех аспектов жизни, которых не было желания контролировать. В нескольких словах, Тони не считал себя заботливым семьянином; скорее, просто заботливым, насколько это возможно с его природным флегматизмом. Он не планировал быть отцом, но, как говорилось: «что имеем, то имеем».

Вечером, когда заняться было нечем, но для сна было сильно рано, они сидели на диване. В дремоте Питер безотчетно склонил голову к плечу Тони и изредка хлопал глазами, пытаясь обрести себя в пространстве и снова проваливаясь в темноту.

Тони читал газету. Попадались самые разные сводки в культурных и политических рубриках, но все они как-то обходились стороной придирчивым избирательным разумом, посчитавшим их довольно интересными, но всё же не настолько. С уютным шуршанием Тони перелистнул на следующий разворот и уже хотел просто закрыть газету, как резко остановился.

Его внимание удерживала сводка, похожая на дурную шутку, и сам Тони весь напрягся, мимолётом ощутив, что Питер почувствовал это щекой и теперь продирал глаза, подняв голову с каменного плеча. Они оба уставились на неширокую колонку.

_Разыскиваются:_   
_Питер Бенжамин Паркер – возраст 16 лет._   
_Тони Эдвард Старк – возраст 37 лет._   
_17 сентября мужчина похитил подростка и увёз его в неизвестном направлении – так заявляет Мэй Рэйли Паркер, тетя похищенного, чудом выжившая после того, как мужчина накачал ее смертельной дозой наркотиков._   
_Фотографий разыскиваемых нет._   
_Если вы что-то знаете о нахождении этих двух граждан, позвоните по номеру._

Тони казалось, что он сейчас зажмурится и всё исчезнет, как наваждение. Питер рядом замер и только через минуту самого неприятного в их жизни молчания посмотрел на Тони вопросительным, остекленевшим взглядом.

Говорить было нечего. В голове была пустота.

– Иди спать, Питер, – хриплым голосом произнёс Тони.

Удивительно, что тот даже не стал спорить. Питер медленно, словно все ещё находился в своем зыбком вязком сне, поднялся с дивана и пошёл к лестнице, обернувшись в последний момент и спросив тихо:

– Ты же не отдашь меня ей?

Тони потёр лицо руками.

– Поговорим завтра. Иди в кровать.

Перед школой, естественно, разговора не состоялось. Они оба были взвинченные и при этом слишком потерянные в открывшейся новости, чтобы начать говорить о ней.

Тони плохо спал. Много думал, ворочался, но так ни к чему и не пришёл. Если быть вернее, не пришёл к тому, как сказать правильно, какие аргументы привести.

Вечером садясь перед Питером в гостиной, он ещё не знал, что за гром грянет над его головой, потому что Питер выглядел более-менее спокойным.

– Питер, я собираюсь вернуть тебя Мэй.

Тот выглядел как человек, до последнего лелеявшего какую-то мысль, и теперь собирающий ее крохотные осколки по полу.

– Нет, – его глаза широко распахнулись. – Почему?!..

– Во-первых, потому, что она жива, – Тони начал с предварительно заготовленных фраз. – Во-вторых, она твоя тётя.

– Она тупая доставучая сука, которая портила мне жизнь. Я не хочу к ней. Это мое слово.

Подростковая зашкаливающая экспрессия заменила просящееся на ум «идиотка» более грубым словом. Тони вполне понимал такую характеристику – из Мэй Паркер больше удался бы заводчик рыбок в аквариуме, чем опекун кого-то вроде Питера, и тем не менее Тони собирался покончить с этим.

Он поджал губы.

– Прости, но в этот раз твоё мнение не учитывается.

Питера как будто ударили.

– Нет, ты не можешь всерьёз…

– Могу и сделаю. Мне жаль.

Тонкие бледные пальцы вплелись в пшеничные волосы, и этот отчаянный жест Тони видел у него впервые. Ровно как и открывшиеся на фоне всего этого навязчивые шаги из стороны в сторону.

– Нет-нет-нет, – запричитал Питер и вдруг остановился, смотря на Тони уже покрасневшими глазами. – Я понял. Тебе страшно. Ты трясёшься за свою шкуру. Ты просто боишься, надеешься выгородить свою задницу.

– Осторожней, – предупредил Тони. – Советую тебе быть взрослее. Все избегут множества проблем, если ты просто поймёшь, что так правильно.

– Правильно отдавать меня ей? – голос Питера сорвался, и уже повлажневшие щеки начали наливаться истерической краснотой. – Правильно передавать меня из в руки как какую-то собачку? Да я лучше сдохну, чем вернусь туда.

– Питер, не пори горячку, – Тони поднялся и сделал шаг навстречу, но Питер отшатнулся от него.

– Ты такой же эгоист, вы всегда думаете только о себе… вы всегда…

– Питер, это не так.

– Ты лжёшь мне, – в агрессивном и отчаянном припадке он отступал всё дальше. – Всегда было именно так. Вас никогда не интересовало, чего хочу я. Я думал, ты окажешься не таким.

Тони не знал, было ли это ловкое манипуляторство, была ли эта взрывная реакция настоящей, как слёзы, потому что слёзы можно увидеть, а мысли, рождающие обвинительные резкие слова – нельзя.

– Не всё будет так ужасно, как ты представляешь. Когда-нибудь мы посмеёмся над этим, но сейчас ты должен перестать вести себя так, потому что, клянусь, мои нервы не железные.

Губы Питера скривились. Он плакал уже в открытую, но слёзы его были злые, ядовитые, как слёзы человека, искренне считающего, что его незаслуженно предали. Всё его тело напружинилось, точно перед рывком. И рывок в самом деле случился.

Тони не успел понять и сообразить, как через секунду яростно захлопнулась входная дверь.

Питер убежал.

Несколько долгих минут Тони просто стоял на месте. Он пытался переварить случившийся разговор, чужие слёзы, поразившие его в какой-то степени, хлопок двери. Видеть Питера плачущим – нечто из ряда вон, и Тони не знал, как вообще относиться к произошедшему. Они только что поссорились. Впервые. Питер убежал в одной легкой пижаме да в домашних сланцах на ногах. Как опрометчиво и глупо, Господи.

Тони чертыхнулся, накинул куртку и вышел из дома.

Зимними вечерами рано темнело и холодало. Для января было достаточно щадящие градусы, но Тони всё равно бросало в дрожь при мысли, в чем выбежал Питер. Эта семейка когда-нибудь точно доведёт его до белого каления, но при всем при этом он не мог не думать о том, как страшно ему становилось, если представить, что сейчас с Питером, в его перевозбужденном состоянии, могло что-то случиться.

Тони направился в лес через дорогу. Он был уверен, что нелегкая понесла Питера именно туда, потому что это, как бы кощунственно не звучало, в духе святого подросткового драматизма.

Очень некстати Тони не обладал никакими навыками следопытства, иначе всё было бы намного проще и не так нервозатратно. Если на тонком настиле снега и виднелись следы, то очень сомнительные, как будто и не следы вовсе. Тони позвал Питера пару раз, после чего преисполнился уверенности, что как только юношеский максимализм поутихнет, тот выйдет из укрытия. Первые несколько минут Тони просто блуждал среди деревьев, подпинывая комья снега вперемешку с пожухлыми осенними листьями и, в общем-то, не думая ни о чем критическом. Первые несколько минут. Потом, поняв, что прошло около получаса, он остановился посреди местности, дорожные фонари до которой уже едва-едва доставали. Темно как в бочке.

Где Питер?..

Тони приказал себе сохранять рассудок трезвым и не поддаваться панике. Он вернулся домой с четким осознанием того, что собирается делать: взять теплый свитер, шерстяные носки, фонарик и небольшой рюкзак. Возможно, он зря так беспокоился, возможно, они оба перенервничали и нужно просто дать друг другу остыть… но на улице разыгрывался такой мороз, что если от него и можно остыть, только насмерть.

– Питер! – в лесу Тони звал, кричал, надрывался до хрипа, и что только не возвращалось ему эхом от мрачных деревьев: и «это не смешно, Питер!», и «Питер, пожалуйста, покажись, мы ещё раз все обсудим, как только вернемся домой», и «здесь небезопасно, несносный ты ребенок!».

Пожалуй, самым пугающим являлся тот факт, что даже из того самого «подросткового драматизма» никто в здравом уме так долго не станет оставаться на холоде в столь лёгкой одежде. Питер правда потерялся.

Или, может быть, он давно сидит дома за кружечкой какао и усмехается своему ловкому хитрому трюку – вполне в его духе, Тони даже не удивился бы. Но Тони удивился, когда, намереваясь ещё раз посмотреть дом, развернулся к вытоптанной тропинке и замер, увидев сгорбившееся и прижавшее колени к груди тело в нескольких метрах от него.

– Питер! – он тут же оказался рядом и поспешно, хотя и осторожно, поднял его наверх, порывисто прижав к себе. – Как же я испугался, как же я… Господи, Пит.

Пришлось легонько встряхнуть его, взглянуть в раздражённые глаза, оценивая степень их осознанности, и мельком осмотреть на наличие повреждений. Щёки Питера были мокрыми, он трясся от холода, вяло топчась уже босыми ногами по сырой земле, и весь его вид был ужасный, просто ужасный, напуганный, болезный.

– Я б-бежал и потом… – прошелестел он посиневшими губами, – п-потом… т-так…

– Т-ш-ш, всё хорошо, я пришёл за тобой. Давай приоденем тебя, ладно?

Тони понятия не имел, откуда в нём столько разом нахлынувшей заботы, когда хотелось просто прижать поближе, покрепче, и согреть одними вот этими руками. Обычное сострадание, вероятнее всего. Он не стал об этом излишне думать.

Как только окоченевшие непослушные пальцы Питера показались из рукавов длинного широкого свитера, Тони плюнул на все прочие мелочи и просто подхватил его на руки.

Это оказалось совсем не тяжело. Не тяжелее пятидесяти килограмм. Питер инстинктивно обхватил его за шею, съежившись от холода ещё пуще, что усложняло задачу, однако не делало ее совсем невыполнимой. Дома Тони сразу же набрал ванную, раздел Питера и опустил в горячую воду, представляя, как мучителен будет этот контраст для замерзшего тела первые минуты. Питер всхлипнул, стиснул зубы, стремясь уйти от колкого ощущения по всей коже, и Тони пришлось слегка надавить на его подрагивающий живот и придержать голову.

– Ничего, ты привыкнешь, совсем скоро привыкнешь, потерпи.

Чуть позже Питер сидел по грудь в воде, напряженный и застывший как камень, и обхватывал свои колени, пока его терпеливо и тщательно поливали душем. Он перестал дрожать, но был разбит (даже буквально: на лице виднелись царапины веток) и пребывал мыслями так далеко, что Тони решил немедленно отправить его в кровать, уже не задаваясь вопросом, откуда в нем столько безапелляционного намерения убедиться, что он сделал всё, что в его силах.

Питер еле стоял на ногах после принятия ванной. Скорее, он больше был истощён морально, нежели физически, и вот-вот готов был рухнуть вниз от слабости. Уже в кровати, после приёма всех таблеток, которыми его напичкал Тони, Питер свернулся эмбрионом под одеялом и смотрел в одну точку. Впридачу Тони накинул сверху шерстяной плед и погасил верхний свет, оставив ночник, при свете которого Питер обычно любил ломать себе глаза.

Ночь была уже поздняя.

– Не отдавай меня ей, – тихое, почти несчастное прилетело в его спину.

Тони обернулся. На лихорадочно румяной щеке Питера стыла одинокая влажная дорожка.

– Пожалуйста, не отдавай.

И Тони понял. Понял, что не может не оставить его с тем, что тот хочет услышать. Маленькая утешительная ложь или нет, но это должно было прозвучать.

Он улыбнулся уголками губ.

– Не отдам.


	4. но этого достаточно

После того, как в телефонной трубке раздалось «как твой сын, Питер?», Тони позволил себе на мгновение задуматься.

Это был обычный вопрос, самый обыкновенный. Задан в лучших традициях вежливости, которая обязательно должна быть в телефонных разговорах двух не слишком близких, но всё же знакомых людей. Тони мог ответить: «все в порядке, чудесно», но в самом ли деле он имел четкое представление о том, как Питер и что с ним? Вот он ходил перед ним целые сутки (если не брать в расчёт посещение школы), почитывал свои нарисованные истории, завтракал, обедал и ужинал с ним за одним столом и вёл себя тихо-тихо, как мышка. Не всегда, конечно, это же Питер. И тем не менее Тони сейчас не смог бы ответить однозначно, что было перед ним. После того случая в лесу Питер стал спокойнее, словно таилась для него в этом прилежном спокойствии некая гарантия сохранения собственной неприкосновенной позиции в этом доме. Она заключалась в том, чтобы просто остаться в нем, не возвращаясь к прежней жизни. Иными словами Питер осторожничал в поведении, однако на сей раз делал это не с присущей ему долей хитрости, а действительно умно, как человек, только начинающий принимать взрослые решения и познающий суть компромиссов. Тони не знал, временное то затишье или нет, но Наташе, позвонившей узнать, как у них дела, он всё же ответил самым простым образом.

– Мой сын в порядке, всё отлично, – и даже улыбнулся в трубку.

Оказалось непривычно произносить подобное вслух. Из них двоих только Питер _произносил вслух,_ и однажды Тони уточнил – так, на всякий случай.

– Ты вовсе не обязан называть меня… так.

– Отцом? Папой? – несмотря на менее дерзновенное (в последние пару дней) поведение, никто и ничто не могло отнять у него умения быть обескураживающе прямолинейным.

– Если это противоречит тебе, – невозмутимо согласился Тони.

– Я не делаю это специально. Если только это не доставляет неудобства _тебе_.

Тони как бы непринуждённо отмахнулся.

– Нет, вовсе нет.

– Отлично, – Питер участливо поджал губы.

– Чудно.

Вероятно, последнее Тони сказал чуть с большим воодушевлением, чем планировалось, хотя заметил, что Питер тоже стушевался и умело это скрыл.

Если могло показаться, что их корабль будто бы вышел на спокойную гладь, то это было не больше, чем на пару суток. Проблема с навязчивым названием «Мэй» никуда не собиралась деваться и уж тем более – решаться сама собой. Питер никогда не любил рассказывать о жизни с ней, но несколько выжатых из него историй и собственных воспоминаний Тони хватило, чтобы понять, что Питер игнорировал её, как авторитета. Она совершенно не умела ладить с ним, просто не умела. Все её попытки проявлялись не там, где надо, а тех моментов, где стоило проявлять упорство – словно не замечала. Одинокая и глупая женщина, в итоге нашедшая утешение в выпивке… И наркотиках. Питер рассказывал достаточно пространно, ему правда доставляла дискомфорт сама мысль о ней. И теперь страшно было представить, на что способно сочетание глупой женщины, её святой веры в собственные родительские притязания и заявления в полицию. Тони всегда являлся сторонником дипломатического – для начала – диалога, поэтому в ближайшей перспективе видел только один выход.

Перед выходными он прихватил с собой определённую сумму денег, взял в прокат неприметную машину и пересёк границу штата. Это было вынужденной мерой, потому что разговаривать с Мэй по телефону с домашнего адреса было крайне непредусмотрительно.

Предположительно, поездка туда и обратно занимала два с половиной дня, потому что Тони всерьёз был намерен увести след от их местонахождения как можно дальше. Питеру он сказал, что отъезжает по своим бизнес-делам. Перед самым отъездом он застал его на кухне, наливающим себе стакан воды.

Если бы не природная внимательность, Тони не заметил бы небольшие неестественные мешки, налившиеся под глазами Питера, и его мутный, слишком мутный взгляд.

– С тобой всё в порядке? – он протянул к его лбу руку и был отвержен сопротивлением слабо подавшегося назад тела.

– Всё замечательно.

– Уверен? Неважно выглядишь.

– Уверен, да, – коротко Питер кивнул и наглядно приободрился, резво выпив залпом целый стакан воды.

Тони с сомнением посмотрел на него.

– Выпей таблетку. На всякий случай.

Питер снова задумчиво кивнул.

Что ж, причин задерживаться Тони больше не видел.

Дорога, как и предполагалось, заняла полтора дня. Он остановился в двух штатах от Аризоны на обочине дороги возле небольших фермерских поселений, где скота виднелось больше, чем самих людей. Там стоял небольшой старенький таксофон со стёртыми пожелтевшими кнопками и проломленным «козырьком» сверху. Дождя не предвиделось, да и Тони требовалось всего пару – в лучшем случае – минут, если его не подведет талант говорить убедительно и дипломатично.

Он помнил номер наизусть, но первые пару минут всё равно не мог набрать его. Конечно, он был взволнован, а ещё отчасти зол – это ведь Мэй, глупая упёртая женщина, и неизвестно, чем может обернуться их разговор.

Слушая гудки, Тони старался настроить себя на спокойный лад или хотя бы железную выдержку. Но сперва, услышав звук поднятой трубки и хриплый голос, он словно покрылся влажным ознобом.

– Мэй. Это Тони.

Ему показалось, что никто не собирается отвечать, словно по ту сторону трубки находилась пустота, но внезапно его уши пронзил хриплый низкий рык, похожий на рёв.

– Ты.

Тони сжал челюсти, готовясь ко всему, что должно было произнестись и произойти.

– Где мой племянник, ты, ублюдок? Что ты сделал с ним?

– С ним всё в порядке, тебе не о чем беспокоиться, – почти внушающим голосом уверил он.

– Не о чем?! Блядь, не о чем?!

Тони прикрыл глаза, надеясь отделаться меньшей кровью с обеих сторон.

– Мы думали, что ты скончалась.

– Неделями, Старк, неделями я лежала в чертовой реанима…

– Потому что я вызвал тебе скорую, – терпеливо и логично продолжил Тони.

– И уехал вместе с моим ребёнком, выкрал его у меня!

– Я могу представить твои чувства, и я понимаю, почему ты обратилась в полицию. Но я призываю тебя забрать заявление и прекратить этот никому не нужный цирк, потому что с Питером всё в порядке. Он жив и здоров, и никто его не выкрадывал. И всё твоё обвинение – сплошная ложь. Полиция знает _настоящую причину_ твоей длительной реабилитации в больнице?

– Даже если, – она сильно откашлялась от того запала, который забил её горло очередным хрипом. – Даже если я заберу заявление, ты тут же привезёшь Питера обратно домой. Привезёшь, блядь, сразу же! Иначе я клянусь, Старк, я клянусь…

– Не стоит, – спокойно и, признаться, снисходительно оборвал её он. – Извини, но Питер не вернётся к тебе.

– Что?.. – на долю секунды она в смятении замолчала. – Это угроза? Ты угрожаешь мне, Старк?

– Я констатирую факт. Он не вернется к тебе. Не после того, что я видел. Считай, ты потеряешь право на опекунство, как только войдёшь в судебный зал. Но я не собираюсь доводить до этого, Мэй. Не советую и тебе.

– Что ты возомнил о себе? До этого тебе не было дела до Питера, ты сидел в своём поганом Лос-Анджелесе и загребал деньги со своих проклятых акций, как последний напыщенный индюк, думающий только о себе. Теперь в тебе проснулись отцовские чувства? Запомни, запомни, что я тебя из-под земли достану, а потом зарою в неё обратно к чертовой матери, я скажу полиции, что ты угрожал мне в тот день у меня дома, скажу, что угрожал до этого по телефону, пытаясь забрать у меня Питера, а потом подтвержу, что, не получив желаемое, ты насильно накачал меня наркотиками. Я скажу и сделаю всё, запомни – всё – чтобы вернуть. Своего. Ребёнка!

– Твоего ребёнка? _Твоего ребёнка?_ – Тони едва не рыкнул, так нелепо было слышать это. И при этом как сладко было наконец всё же сорваться до клокочущей крови в висках. – Питер никогда не был твоим ребёнком. Ты когда-нибудь интересовалась, чем он дышит? Ты знаешь его любимый цвет или любимый фильм? Ты спрашивала у него, почему он любит читать в темноте? Или, может, ты беспокоилась, почему у него _нет друзей_?

– Уж извините, я слишком была занята, сутками работая на двух работах одновременно!

– А между этим находила просто кучу времени на героин и пойло!

– Не тебе судить меня, Старк, не теб…

– Я не намерен слушать твои дешевые аргументы, но знаешь, ты права, – от разума до сердца он преисполнился мрачным желанием насладиться каждым словом, что собирался произнести. – Не мне тебя судить. Это право Питера. И знаешь, что? Он не хочет возвращаться. Он видит это в страшных снах и молит Бога, чтобы снова не оказаться рядом с тобой. Он только начинает быть хотя бы немного счастливым, и я не позволю тебе отнять у него это. Он хочет тебя забыть.

На мгновение на том конце повисла тишина.

– Что?.. – голос Мэй дрогнул. – Что ты сделал с ним? Ты промыл ему мозги, да? Промыл?!

– Я не…

– Что ты сказал ему? Что ты наобещал?!..

Тони устало и раздражённо выдохнул.

– До свидания, Мэй. Прекрати искать нас.

– Что? Старк! – она словно поняла, что трубка уже кладётся, и начала рвать свои связки так, что Тони испытал облегчение от того, что слышал это уже отдалённо. – Ты не смеешь! Не смеешь! Старк?.. Старк!..

Легкий стук трубки об аппарат издал характерный звон. Вместе с этим звоном в Тони вселились смешанные чувства, втекли в него, как ручеёк – медленным скользящим холодком. Его потряхивало ещё до разговора, а теперь ему казалось, что он, возможно, поступил неправильно. Это паранойя говорила в нем, тогда как здравый смысл и сердце твердили, что лучше отдать Питера в приличный детский дом, чем отправить обратно к Мэй, но ни того, ни другого он делать, конечно, не собирался. Челюсти сжимались от одной только мысли о том, что Питера и впрямь как какого-то щенка можно передать в другие руки. Нет, как розу. Точно. Питер очень был похож на розу – красивую, капризную, нежную; за ней был необходим особый уход. Тони был ранен ею и ранен не раз, но пускай, пускай он будет самоубийцей – просто есть такие розы, смерть от которых пьянее самой жизни. Иногда Тони представлял себе эту картину: он повержен, стоит на коленях, расхристан, без сил, а над ним Питер со своей дьявольской чистотой и ангельской превратностью, которые мучительнее любого оружия. Его ребёнок, который слишком его и слишком не его одновременно, и ирония в том, что именно детям полагается выносить вердикт своим родителям, подводить итог. О, Тони был просто ужасным родителем. Но он им был. Не в этом ли всё забавное отчаянное противоречие?

Он возвращался домой в относительно обновленном состоянии. Больше походило на горячку, когда пытаешься убедить себя в чем-то, но Тони не думал, что пытаться убедить себя в том, что теперь всё будет иначе, что теперь всё изменится в лучшую сторону – плохо.

Обратная дорога пролетела почти незаметно. Ему вдруг захотелось сделать что-то внезапное, резкое, сбивающее с толку, о чем потом можно будет вспоминать с улыбкой: ворваться домой и с порога заявить «собирайся, мы уезжаем на моря!» или выждать момент, когда Питер отвлечётся, и с головы до пят окатить его ведром холодной воды, чтобы увидеть, как он завопит, нахмурится, обидится, а потом непременно отомстит ему, неожиданно ударив по голове спальной подушкой. Хотелось сделать много всего, желательно вместе, и хотя Питер едва ли был хорошим сообщником в делах явного дурачества – и всё же.

С горящими глазами Тони залетел домой, скинул верхнюю одежду, поскорее желая увидеть Питера, ну и, разумеется, в первую очередь желая убедиться, что пока его не было, не случился никакой домашний апокалипсис. Как минимум ему не пришлось беспокоиться о домашнем животном: Стив быстро засеменил к нему по полу навстречу своими неокрепшими коготками.

– Привет, Стиви, – он наклонился к щенку, почесав за висячим ушком. – Как дела, дружок?

Как ни странно, Стиву было всё равно на проявленную ласку – он беспокойно завилял хвостом и вцепился зубами в рукав его черной кофты, задергав на себя.

– Что такое, эй, – Тони послушно последовал за щенком, начавшим неуклюже взбираться по лестнице своими крохотными лапами. – Питер забыл с тобой поиграть? Питер! – он окликнул негромко, но достаточно, чтобы его можно было услышать. – Пит, ты дома?

Едва лестница закончилась, Тони уже придумал хитрый план выманивания цели из её уютного гнездышка, потому что та в единственные выходные предпочитала бессовестно спать до обеда. Но до комнаты Тони так и не дошёл.

– Господи.

Сердце в самом деле пропустило несколько ударов. Он оказался слишком напуган, чтобы сразу что-либо сообразить, и не столько вид лежащего на полу Питера привёл в немой ужас, сколько тот факт, что он не шевелился.

Тони ринулся к нему, упав рядом на колени.

Питер лежал лицом вниз, и под его щекой и губами виднелась густая лужица слюны странного цвета.

– Питер, эй, – тихо, осторожно он коснулся его лопатки и совершенно не встретил никакого отклика. – Пит. Что с тобой?

Стесненное паникой сознание отметило, что он дышал; только сам очень и очень ослаб. Тони аккуратно перевернул его и положил его на свои колени головой, касаясь ладонями его лица. Пылающий, как печка.

– Питер, что с тобой, слышишь?

В ту минуту Тони ещё не знал, что наступил, пожалуй, один из самых тяжёлых отчаянных моментов в их жизни. Момент, когда Питер серьёзно заболел.

Тони думал, что это ничего, что отлежится пару дней и пройдёт, будет как новенький. Вызванный им впопыхах врач не давал ложных надежд, но и не спешил расстраивать, просто сказал всё чётко и по делу, осмотрев находящегося в полубредовом состоянии Питера.

– Юноша подвергался переохлаждению?

К тому моменту, как они закончили, день уже канул в темнеющее забытьё.

– Да. Долгое время был на улице в лёгкой одежде. Извините, что вмешиваюсь, но это мало похоже на обычное переохлаждение.

– О, вы правы. Это опасный вирус, переохлаждение просто стало своего рода катализатором. Я выпишу юному мистеру несколько препаратов, – седой мужчина начеркал что-то в своём блокноте и вырвал лист, протянув его Тони. – Здесь противовирусное и жаропонижающее. На всякий случай добавил иммуностимулятор, лишним не будет.

– А сейчас? Сейчас… что мне делать?

Тот усмехнулся, покачав головой, мол, тоже мне родитель.

– Быть рядом, конечно.

Быть рядом.

Это что-то, что говорится столь легко и даётся столь сложно, потому как «быть рядом», скорее, означало определенный вид поведения и только потом – постоянное физическое присутствие.

На тот момент Тони не особо над этим задумывался. Он был рядом, потому что, наверное, просто не мог не быть. В первый день он просидел в кресле до трёх ночи возле кровати Питера, пока тот не подал первые признаки вернувшегося к нему сознания.

Он едва-едва мог разлепить веки, а когда всё же смог, пошевелил губами и издал непонятный хрипловатый звук. Он видел, что Тони здесь, но вряд ли это приносило ему хоть сколько-нибудь облегчения.

– Эй, – пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы не звучать так траурно и легонько улыбнуться. – Привет, боец.

Само собой, Питер никак не отреагировал, только слабо зашевелился на матрасе.

– Я нашёл тебя на полу. Думал, что с ума сойду – ты знатно меня напугал. Господи, Питер, я же говорил тебе выпить таблетки…

Он чувствовал ярость и бессилие сейчас, а это – слишком уничтожающее сочетание.

Питер снова зашевелил ртом.

– Я п… пил.

Тони, конечно, ворчал для проформы, но, с другой стороны, винить ровным счётом было некого. Люди болеют – это случается. Хотел бы он сказать что-то утешающее или хотя бы отвлекающее, однако существовала только одна причина, из-за которой он сидел здесь, как верный страж, и эту причину невозможно было игнорировать.

– Мне так… – Питер поёрзал по простыне, – мне жарко так… И одеяло. Неприятно.

– Это из-за жара, – Тони понимающе поджал губы. – Тебе нужно пить больше воды, чтобы вывести вирус из организма. Ещё лекарства. Их необходимо принимать утром, днём и вечером. Без исключений. Договорились?

Питер не стал спорить, когда немногим позже ему протянули пилюли и стакан воды. Не стал спорить и тогда, когда его придержали за плечи и начали контролировать каждый умирающе-ковыляющий шажочек до уборной, потому что вирус не нашел лучше момента, чем готовиться «выводиться из организма», когда этот организм крайне-крайне слаб – вело в сторону так, словно у Питера не болезнь, а пробитая голова.

Он ненавидел немощь. Тони представлял, как тошно Питеру было принимать чужую помощь и позволять кому-то поддерживающе сжимать его плечи, пока собственные вялые руки развязывали тесемку домашних шорт и делали своё дело. Питер шутил давно, мол, может, ты мне ещё член держать начнёшь, и теперь от такой действительно возникшей гипотетической «перспективы» у Тони как-то совсем уж болезненно сжималось сердце. Он никогда не думал, что будет так переживать из-за пустячкового среднестатистического гриппа.

Он ощущал, как раздражителен был Питер в его руках и как краснел ещё пуще, стоило только характерному звуку ручейка раздаться внизу, поэтому не удивительна оказалась эта плохо скрываемая злоба по возвращению в комнату. Да, Питер ненавидел немощь больше, чем что-либо другое.

Процесс смирения шёл постепенно. Первые дни Тони пришлось столкнуться с самым ребячьим и капризным видом артачества, которое он когда-либо видел; к счастью, это продлилось недолго – при скачущей температуре и зубодробительном ознобе сил не оставалось на что-то, кроме мученических стонов и поверхностного дыхания. Ел Питер слабенько, через «не могу», даже после маленькой порции умудряясь оставлять часть в тарелке. Тони не наседал. В тяжелой болезни человеку простительны и даже положены некоторые капризы.

Иногда Питер просто сидел, приложившись лопатками к спинке кровати, весь обмотанный тёплым шарфом, лихорадочно-красный, напичканный жаропонижающими и мочегонными. Он сидел так, словно это ложе – усыпальница, и старался стоически принять тот факт, что нельзя помочь себе бунтовством, нужно просто смириться.

Было несколько дней подряд, когда температура держалась на тридцати девяти. Именно тогда Питер стал таким смирённым, что хоть в гроб клади – всё равно слова против не скажет. Тони уже собирался уходить, чтобы поспать хотя бы свои пять часов, которые он проведёт в кровати, а не в кресле, перебиваясь десятиминутным отдыхом, когда вдруг остановился.

– Какой она была? – тихо-тихо в спину. – Мама.

Вовсе не неведомые силы пригвоздили Тони к месту, а голос, что даже не дрогнул и был так по-честному тосклив, что ничего другого, кроме как замереть, Тони правда не мог.

Замереть и обернуться, тоже по-честному не придумав никаких фальшивых надуманных слов.

– Самой лучшей. Она была самой лучшей.

– Что бы она сказала, – все так же неслышно произнёс Питер, не смотря на него, – что бы она сказала, если бы узнала?

Что если бы. _Что если бы._

Тони думал об этом столько же раз, сколько желал _не_ думать, потому что когда говоришь себе не думать, происходит наоборот.

Мэри, все сложилось так, как ты даже не предполагала, представляешь? Теперь я точно заслужил от тебя проклятья, какими иной раз ты меня уничтожала, и ты имела бы полное право накричать, ударить меня, а потом к чертям усадить за решетку.

Господи, _как же Тони был бы рад_ , будь всё так. Как же рад. В таком случае он получил бы заслуженное наказание. Но это лишь «если бы» – гипотетическое условие, и вся правда в том, что Мэри не было рядом. Может быть, клинок её правосудия нещадно рубил бы и кромсал, будь она жива, но Тони знал, знал совершенно точно, что взгляд «сверху», оттуда, куда нет доступа живым, ангельски чист и прозорлив, он видит всё, и это понимание сделало бы любой гнев мягче, священней.

Если бы.

Тони ушёл, не ответив.

Питеру становилось всё хуже. Он катастрофически похудел. Это было замечено Тони с тихим ужасом, когда он освобождал Питера из-под одеяла, чтобы обтереть его немощное тело, напрочь отказывавшееся идти до ванной. Сложно было сказать, что выпирало больше: рёбра или тазовые кости, прикрытые уже свободно болтающимися на оскудевших бёдрах трусами. Большую часть времени Питер проводил в самом мучительном из человеческих состояний – состояний, при котором жив только истомившийся разум, а всё прочее будто застыло в бесконечной, растущей всё дальше слабости.

Тони не мог на него смотреть. С другой стороны, такой Питер приводил его в чувство чистейшего и, он не побоялся бы сказать, нежного сопереживания, когда хотелось не просто «быть рядом», слоняясь из комнаты в комнату с какими-то компрессами и лекарствами, а именно _быть рядом_ : прижиматься губами к взмокшему лбу, носить на руках до уборной (Питер никогда не позволил бы), существовать всем сердцем ради того, чтобы Питеру не было так одиноко. А ему было одиноко. Всем больным людям одиноко, даже если вокруг них толпы сопереживателей. Тони хотелось выразить всё это, но его не подпускали близко – руку, однажды коснувшуюся влажных, немного слипшихся волос, Питер сбросил одним легким переворотом к стене. В эту ночь Тони не мог заснуть. Ворочался в кровати, почему-то не находя даже мало-мальски комфортного положения, всё в нём словно противилось: то ли тому, что он лежал, то ли тому, что он предпринимал саму попытку поспать. Возможно, какое-никакое сочувствие, вызванное – нет-нет, не родительским чувством, Тони сразу же упрямо отметал эту мысль – обыкновенной склонностью человека к эмпатии, не давало ему покоя, а возможно, он просто устал настолько, что не получалось заснуть.

Он пошёл к Питеру. Он не знал, давно уже не знал, что вело его, только когда он приоткрыл скрипучую дверь и вошёл в комнату, всё встало на свои места.

Питер плакал. Тихо-тихо. Он лежал на боку в пропитавшейся потом и вязкой немощью кровати, и его лицо было влажным от плавно ползущих вниз слёз. Всё встало на свои места, потому что Тони увидел происходящее откуда-то извне: это был Тони, каким-то интуитивно-инстинктивным образом идущий на плач ребёнка. Своего ребёнка, Господи прости, и сердце так заныло от вида влажного скривившегося в едва слышных рыданиях лица, так заныло, что было уже плевать – оттолкнёт или не оттолкнёт.

Он сел на край кровати и сказал шёпотом, сочувственно-протяжно:

– Малыш.

Ладонь снова вплелась в волосы, но её никто не собирался отталкивать. Питер словно настолько глубоко пребывал в своей муке, что ему было всё равно, кто рядом, что и зачем. Ровно до того момента, пока губы не скривились ещё сильнее, а плач, наконец, пунктирный и надрывный, не вырвался наружу. Грудью он кинулся Тони на колени – кинулся, вцепился, задрожал и уткнулся лицом в мятую футболку, отчаянно сжимая её пальцами где-то на пояснице.

Тони погладил его вяло содрогающиеся лопатки.

Ну конечно, понял он, эта непривычная и обескураживающая естественность – самое нормальное, что когда-либо происходило между ними. Тони вспоминал себя в раннем возрасте при болезни и следом вспоминал одну простую истину: каждый ребёнок хочет, чтобы родители были рядом, чтобы позволили положить голову на колени, чтобы приносили невкусные чаи и гладили по голове. Состояние, когда тебе плохо, искренно плохо, срывало все наигранные маски, и человек оставался с тем, чего на самом деле по-настоящему хотел. Вот почему Питер спрашивал про маму, вот почему так тосковал – у него просто-напросто никогда не было возможности побыть этим маленьким больным ребёнком, беззастенчиво и бескорыстно наслаждающимся присутствием самого родного и святого для него человека. А Тони чувствовал себя просто невероятным ублюдком, потому что сейчас Питер прижимался к нему, во всём его виде звучало только это жалующееся, слёзное, детское «папа», но Тони никогда не был просто отцом. Да, Питер виноват, он начал всё это, но Тони не имел воли закончить, и эту мысль можно было просто затянуть вокруг глотки и на ней же повеситься.

Тони склонился над Питером, заключая его голову в осторожные объятия рук, а потом резко посмотрел наверх: в переносице начало щипать.

Он, взрослый, зрелый и умный человек, не знал, насколько плохо это – желать целовать это ранимое исчадие ада так, словно в нём сошлось нечто животворящее и одновременно убийственное, целовать так, как не целуют папы своих сыновей. Но разве поцелуй – априори что-то плохое? Разве Тони должен испытывать стыд за это? Он никогда не желал Питеру зла, так какая разница?..

 _Большая_ , мерзко пропело в его голове, _большая разница_.

Даже если он отречётся от его тела, от той самой жажды по нему, когда звёзды пляшут в глазах, это не изменит ровно ничего. Аскезы воспитывают волю и рушат душу, потому что они – насилие над самим собой. Вероятно, Тони вообще не стоило накручивать себя, но вот он Питер, доверчиво льнущий и жмущийся к нему, и он заслужил лучшего отца, чем у него был.

– Мне так плохо, – просипел Питер еле слышно. Он всё ещё продолжал рыдать, но осознание окружающего мира уже постепенно просачивалось в его разум.

– Знаю, Питер. Я знаю.

Они просидели так ещё долгие минуты. В полной тишине, почти неге, при которой без смущения можно было касаться друг друга, словно всё так и задумано: Питер – его спины, Тони – его пшеничных волос. Когда глаза уже начали слипаться, Питер попросил:

– Не уходи. Пожалуйста.

Это был самый бесхитростный и светлейший эгоизм, который Тони когда-либо встречал. И он остался.

Питер болел ещё несколько дней. Всё это время Тони неотрывно находился рядом с ним, зная, что если будет нужно, Питер подвинется и освободит для него место у стены (Питер почему-то не любил спать возле неё). Если бы своей следующей жертвой вирус решил выбрать именно Тони, тот давно бы уже заразился. Может быть, он примет на себя «удар», когда Питер переболеет, как это обычно бывает, – если честно, было всё равно.

С новой привычкой спать вместе Тони обзавёлся возможностью касаться Питера столько, сколько захочется. Тот на удивление не думал возражать – лишь изредка морщил нос и иной раз слабо мычал в наглухо приникающие губы, чтобы потом спокойно, умиротворенно выдохнуть и провалиться в лечебный сон.

Тони не мог не целовать его. Он словно помешался на этой мысли. Стоило только осознать, что Питер сейчас невероятно чувствителен и открыт для любых манипуляций, у Тони в восхищении спирало дыхание. Он уже не думал о том, о чем заставляла раньше думать совесть, он хотел забыть о ней хоть на мгновение. И действительно забыл. Эта болезнь оказалась лучшим временем, которое он мог себе вообразить. Судьба словно повернулась к нему не просто лицом, а лицом с улыбкой.

Совсем критические прогнозы были нелепыми, но Тони с не меньшей нелепостью подумал, будь он ангелом или жнецом, то непременно захотел бы забрать Питера к себе – в семью таких же чудных херувимов. Иногда Питер был так похож на ангела – особенно если склониться над ним, спящим и уязвимым: исстрадавшееся тело выглядело как хрупкая ветвь, весь бледный-бледный, пропускающий через свои сухие губы каждый лёгонький вдох и выдох. Широко и расслабленно раскинувшийся от жары на простынях, в остывающем поту, он словно готовился отойти на покой – протяни руку и забирай. Ангелы бы поборолись за него. Это был бы беспощадный бой.

В один день ему стало хорошо, он пошёл на поправку, но болезнь будто не могла уйти, не бросив того на прощанье и в пот, и в слёзы. Ту ночь он промучился с температурой и забылся сном. Тони знал, что теперь, вот теперь лихорадка точно покинула его. Он наблюдал каждую стадию страданий (особенно в эту ночь, лежа на соседней части кровати и слушая тихие мученические стоны), наблюдал каждое изменение, чтобы с уверенностью сказать, что всё – наконец-то.

Они лежали на влажной простыне, сверху накрытые ещё одной, намного тоньше и легче. Познав все болевые пороги, кожа Питера отвергала практически любые тканевые покровы, кроме шёлкового дуновения прохладного воздуха. И вот теперь он лежал полностью голый, только начавший остывать к утру, изнемождённый и выжатый – прямо под рукой Тони.

Тони не мог заснуть и просто любовался с соседней подушки: как вздымаются торчащие рёбра при мерном дыхании, как красив изгиб тощего бедра, лежащего на другом бедре, как восхитительно затаён-затемнён из-за этого мальчишеский пах, как будто Питер сошёл с картин старых времён, где художник непременно оставлял некую визуальную загадку, показывая наготу не в чистейшем, а чуть сокрытом виде.

Такой хрупкий. И при этом всегда сильный, упрямый.

Тони придвинулся ближе. Позвонки в метре от его губ. Пушистый загривок. Шея. Плечи. Тони хотелось провести кончиками ногтей по невероятно чувствительной коже и услышать жалобный стон, но он только прижался грудью к чуть сгорбившейся спине, повторяя пальцами очертания особенно выразительных сейчас лопаток. Осторожно поцеловал под линией роста волос, ямку. Тони делал это так аккуратно, так воровато, словно боялся, что его застанут за этим безбожным посягательством.

Торопливость была бы сейчас просто непозволительна.

Простыня словно сама съехала со спящего тела, когда оно едва шевельнулось, смещая положение затёкшего плеча. Тони знал, чем всё закончится сейчас. О, он знал. Но медлил, медлил даже нещадно, колеблясь и одновременно с этим словно ожидая вознаграждения за терпеливость, когда он наконец отпустит себя, получив всё и сразу.

Проникающее из-за плотной шторы солнце создавало причудливое обрамление обнаженной кожи спящего тела, с лихвой обдавая светом едва заметные светлые волоски. Тони никогда не обладал таким Питером, сама мысль, чтобы кто-либо смог им вообще обладать, даже Тони, казалась нелепой и непостижимой, но сейчас был момент, когда это становилось возможным – хотя бы немного, хотя бы чуть-чуть приблизить себя к той реальности, в которой он на мгновение мог им обладать. От этого в самой грудине спирало, всё начало казаться таким неважным – значение имел только Питер, находившийся столь близко к нему, который был беззащитен сейчас до маниакального потемнения в чужих глазах.

Тони окончательно сдвинул к ногам соскользнувшую простынь. Короткий озноб охватил питерову кожу, вмиг покрывшуюся мурашками; Тони ощутил это, когда сжал ладонью его плечо, желая, но боясь сжать ещё сильнее. Эти незавершённые движения были будоражливее всего, Тони впитывал их и распалялся ими, до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, как стремительно разливается в нём тихое, грязное возбуждение. Он ощущал себя грязным и больным, но ничего не мог поделать, он был бессилен перед желанием коснуться этой капризной чистоты, насытиться ею хоть немного.

Тони осторожно сдвинул свою руку вниз. Там его встретили прохладные, находящиеся в покое ягодицы. Чуть тощие, белые, ещё белее после болезни. Пальцами он аккуратно развёл их в стороны. Скользнул в расселину, с приглушённым выдохом нащупывая давно не тронутые им нежные мышцы. После ночи «борьбы» Питер всё ещё оставался немного влажным, остывающим, но это вовсе не отвращало, Тони лишь нетерпеливее помассировал мякоть плоти. Растянуть её сейчас не составляло труда. Вот так, бережно нырнуть кончиком пальца внутрь, почувствовать, как стенки без сопротивления обволакивают его.

Тони морально взорвался в томительном ожидании ещё до того, как сделал спящего Питера податливым и мягким, и требовалось ещё больше терпения, чтобы не взорваться буквально. Питер только неосознанно хныкнул, когда пальцы пробрались глубже, с чувством толкаясь почти до простаты. Тони вспоминал, как весь менялся Питер, стоило задеть этот шелковый бугорок: он начинал стонать так сладко, что отзвуки его стонов Тони отчетливо слышал даже сейчас, едва напрягая память. Питер всё ещё спал, а чужая рука беззастенчиво оприходовала чуть оттопыренные, приподнятые комом постельного белья бёдра.

Тони обожал, когда Питер лежал вот так: таз плотно прижат к матрасу, верхняя часть тела на боку; это создавало завораживающий прогиб поясницы, потом плавно и так же красиво переходящий в крепкую задницу. Всё идеально. Весь идеальный.

Тони взял немного крема с тумбочки, стараясь не отрывать взгляда от мерно дышащего, не осознающего ничего тела.

Проникнуть в него было так восхитительно. Совершенно никакого сопротивления: ни вздоха, ни движения, только невыносимая обжигающая узость. Тони вводил член медленно, бережно поглядывая вниз, чтобы проследить, что всё нормально, не порвал, не навредил; тело Питера приняло его легко, без усилий.

Бёдра чуть вперёд, теснее. Тони положил руку на худую талию и подумал о том, что мог бы её просто сломать. Сломать это ослабшее покорное существо. Но большим пальцем он только погладил красивую родинку, смотрящую на него с холма расслабленного белого бедра. Пришлось немного подтолкнуть Питера в плечо, чтобы открыть лучший доступ к его ягодицам и продолжить начатое.

Он двигался лениво и медленно, распаляя эту леность и тягучесть с каждым толчком, пока, жадно утыкаясь лицом в лопатку, не почувствовал шевеление.

Оно было кратким, словно на пробу. Питер просыпался, с трудом выныривал из блаженного сна в ту реальность, что изморила его до костей.

Первым звуком был стон. Чудный, чудный стон, могущий быть вызванным только такой же чудной растерянностью. Тони не собирался останавливаться. Он сжал покрывшееся мурашками молочное бедро и толкнулся ещё раз.

Вот теперь Питер точно почувствовал. Тело инстинктивно выгнулось, а голова, точно у потерянного птенца, подалась вбок в поисках Тони.

– Пап?..

О милостивый.

Да, да, это я, конечно же это я, хотелось ответить ему. Где-то там далеко на задворках сознания Тони хотелось, чтобы Питер называл его так чаще, либо не называл так никогда; эта крайность существовала лишь потому, что Тони не мог решить, от чего хотел сгореть дотла больше: от постоянного, невинного «папа», или от его отсутствия. Он больной, какой же он больной.

Тони зарывался в Питере, как в своём отчаянии. Прижимал спину к своей груди, утыкался носом в ямку на затылке, вдыхал-вдыхал, пьянел и снова толкался вглубь, заставляя Питера содрогаться от мучительной пытки, которую он совсем не ждал и от которой теперь не мог уйти. Питер правда дрожал – его окунули в острое, пронизывающее чувство, едва он успел разлепить веки, тело противилось этому контрасту, но оно было восхитительно слабым, настолько слабым, что ничего не стоило поработить его по щелчку пальцев.

Тони раздвинул его бёдра, чтобы в следующую секунду обернуть ладонь вокруг пока ещё не окрепшего члена.

– Вот так, Пит, – он жарко поцеловал его в шею. – Всё хорошо. Боже…

Питер захныкал. Он начал твердеть почти моментально.

Не зная, куда себя деть, он кое-как приподнялся на локти, с первым горловым стоном запрокинув голову, но собственные руки не удержали надолго – он обессилено и беспомощно уронил голову к подушкам, стоило Тони немного сменить угол и начать попадать точно в цель.

Питер отказался бы, вероятно, отказался бы, разбуди Тони его. Но всё было иначе. Питеру некуда было бежать, ему оставалось только сдержанно, кратко стонать от ощущения распялившего его члена. Тони не мог насытиться им, не мог вдосталь насладиться, ему казалось, что ещё немного – и он просто сломает эти пальцы, переплетённые с его собственными на напряжённом теперь, тонком бедре.

Питер едва ли понимал сам себя: ему хотелось уйти от всего этого и окунуться в происходящее с головой одновременно.

– Пожалуйста, – просипел-прохныкал он. – Пожалуйста, Тони. Пап.

Как ни странно, Тони понимал всё это, понимал то, что невозможно было понять из тех сбивчивых слов. Одной сокрытой просьбы в надломленном голосе было достаточно, чтобы с радостью осознать то, чего так желали от него, но не дать. Ещё нет. Рано, так рано.

Тони замедлил свои движения, приводя Питера в самое мучительное исступление. Он раскрывался для него лучше всех в мире, так, как никто до этого. Конечно, ведь Питер _создан для него_ , создан _им_ – его кровь и плоть.

И только за это ему придётся гореть в самом пекле самого жаркого, самого дикого и самого болезненного Ада. Но до него так далеко. Пока Тони не сотрёт себе губы об эту кожу в кровь, пока не впаяет свои бёдра так крепко в его, чтобы задница навсегда запомнила каково это – быть заполненной, пока не выжмет из напряжённого горла умоляющее рыдание – черти не заберут его. Ад подождёт.

Питер податливо содрогался, отзывался на каждое незначительное прикосновение: там погладил, здесь прикусил, немного сжал. Чувствительный, сдавшийся без боя. Он приближался к концу с каждым движением руки Тони на его стыдливо прижатом к матрасу члене. 

Тони сдался раньше.

Он получил самый долгий, медленный и мучительный оргазм. Подарить его Питеру вслед было словно высшей миссией.

Остывшие, они загнанно поверхностно дышали: Тони, потому что переводил дух, Питер – потому что словно боялся.

Он все ещё дрожал и тело его было напряжено в этом отчетливом непонятном испуге, когда Тони потянул его плечо на себя, вынуждая повернуться. Он не знал, зачем делал это, но когда раскрытые, потерянные глаза наконец встретились с его, в голове чётко щелкнуло: «вот ради этого».

Тони погладил слипшиеся от испарины кудри и приблизил лицо к лицу напротив. Он поцеловал его: лоб, щеку, нос, наконец губы. Самый особенный, самый долгий и нежный поцелуй. Поцелуй, который Питер позволил – нет, не Тони, – который позволил _себе._ Расслабленность и упоение читалось в каждом ленивом шевелении его челюсти, губ, ног, сплетающихся с его, Тони, ногами.

Да, Тони взрослый, зрелый и умный человек и он действительно не знал, насколько плохо это – желать целовать это ранимое исчадие ада так, словно сошлось в нём что-то животворящее и одновременно убийственное. Но оторвавшись от его губ и коротко оставив отпечаток своих на разглаженном лбу, Тони ощутил. Ощутил и не понял, почему у их поцелуя вдруг, в одночасье, появился привкус горючей гибели.

Всё это воспалённый разум, конечно. Не иначе. Когда привыкаешь жить на виражах, спокойное счастье кажется уже нереальным, кажется, что это не по-настоящему, а если по-настоящему, то скоротечно и мимолётно.

Ему чудилось, да.

Ему чудилось, потому что его молитвы были услышаны, потому что после выздоровления Питер открыл для них чистый лист. Открылся сам, стал доверчивым нежным птенцом. Как много для Тони это значило, как смеялся и гнобил прошлого себя, думавшего, что на его голову свалилась лишняя боль и что он избавится от неё, как только появится такая возможность. Питер – это боль, но расстаться с ней Тони уже не мог. Ни за что.

Питер приходил к нему, Питер льнул к нему (пускай иногда и смущенно), Питер ненавязчиво завоевывал всё его внимание и личное пространство, хоть и старался прикрыть это все невозмутимостью. Когда обоих накрывал голод и становилось совсем невмоготу сдерживаться, Питер позволял вылизывать себя с ног до головы, позволял то, за что обычным людям должно быть стыдно. Однажды Питер позволил кончить ему на лицо.

Важнее всего этого был только сам факт, что Питер здесь, в его руках, и никуда не собирался убегать.

Тони верил в это.

Утром выходного дня они проснулись почти одновременно. Торопиться было некуда, они лежали лицом друг к другу, немного сонные, улыбающиеся не столько лицами, сколько глазами.

Питер плавно моргал, стараясь снова не провалиться в дремоту, и вот-вот уже был готов зевнуть. Почти. Всё было легко, на пике воздушности.

– Я люблю тебя.

Тони просто хотел сказать это. Сказать и быть твёрдым в этом как в священной клятве.

Губы Питера было поймали пальцы его тёплой ладони, но тут же замерли. Он замер весь сам собой. Зрачки расширились, дыхание приостановилось, словно Питер внезапно проснулся, словно что-то щёлкнуло в его голове.

Тони считал это моментально: с лица, со взгляда, с навострившихся очертаний тела под одеялом. «Малыш, что?..», рвалось с языка, но он не успел сделать ничего, чтобы удержать время на своей стороне. Питер высвободился из-под его руки, поспешно встал и скрылся за дверью ванной.

Тони успел только увидеть голую напряженную спину, мелькнувшую в проёме.

Что ж, Питер всё ещё оставался подростком.

Дела не заставляли себя ждать.

После радушного заявления Мэй в полицию фирма Тони ожидаемо потерпела крах. К счастью, люди больше знали его продукт, чем его самого, так что позорного клейма противоречивой скандальной личности за ним не было. Тони всегда был обычным работягой, его лицо было известно узкому кругу людей.

Конечно, Пеппер не сдала его, когда к ней в кабинет постучалась полиция. Да, Тони вполне осознавал, что жизнь больше никогда не станет прежней, что находиться в розыске – сомнительное счастье, но заработанных денег должно было хватить на две жизни вперёд; к тому же небезосновательно было мнение об отвратительной работе полиции в настоящие времена. Иную секунду Тони удивлялся, почему принял ситуацию быстро и даже лёгким сердцем. Он давно устал от людей, почувствовав себя стариком ещё в юношестве, устал от того, что ему нужно кем-то быть. Теперь он был человеком, просто человеком. И это ощущалось лучше любого навязанного обществом триумфа.

Полдня он просидел над письмом в Лос-Анджелес, которое Наташа обещала доставить самым неприметным и безопасным способом (частые звонки по определению исключали безопасность). Пока он расписывал Пеппер причины, по которым ей не стоило о нём сильно беспокоиться, и далее плавно переводил тему в русло канувшего в небытие бизнеса, он слышал неясное копошение внизу и – что поразило больше всего – хлопок входной двери.

Тони на мгновение застыл над письмом с ручкой между пальцами, скосив букву в сторону, но потом спокойно кивнул сам себе и продолжил начатое.

Вернулся Питер только через несколько часов. Был глубокий вечер, когда в коридоре звучно опустились на пол снятые ботинки и послышались стряхиваемые капли снежного дождя с зонта. Тони заметил фигуру, пытающуюся быстро и невозмутимо прошмыгнуть на лестницу ещё с кухни.

– Куда ты ходил?

Вероятно, он выглядел не очень внушительно и грозно с двумя кухонными полотенцами на плече, однако Питер остановился.

– На дополнительные занятия.

Гнев на милость сменился сам собой.

– Просто предупреждай меня, хорошо?

Питер кинул почти-прилежный-взгляд через плечо и болванчиком монотонно повторил:

– Хорошо.

Никаких глазозакатывающих «ой да ладно», никаких язвительных или шутливых «да, папочка».

Тони вспомнил себя в подростковом возрасте, когда настроение менялось с молниеносной скоростью и самым главным врагом был родитель, пристающий со всякими расспросами. Он замечал за Питером такое, но Тони, очевидно, всё же что-то упустил. В этот вечер Питер не пришёл к нему в кровать.

Питер не пришёл к нему потом, не пришёл и через несколько дней. Если забыть все маски и притворства, им было комфортно спать друг у друга под боком, и Тони не представлял, что могло случиться теперь. Вдруг куда-то делись их вечера, проведённые за увлекательными разговорами и делами, вдруг куда-то исчезло всё. Конечно, они всё так же сидели вместе перед телевизором или просто занимались домашним бытом, но от Питера перестало веять… энтузиазмом. Он вяло и сдержанно откликался на реплики, извинялся и удалялся к себе раньше времени – перестал быть тем Питером, которого Тони знал, и тем, которого Тони предпочёл бы видеть. Что-то между. Чужой Питер.

Когда входная дверь хлопнула в очередной раз, Тони понял, что дело было не в капризной весенней погоде. Дело в том, что Тони всё же лишился прерогативы узнавать своего ребёнка ещё очень долгие годы назад.


End file.
